


Tattooed on My Soul

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Voldemort (Harry Potter), POV Theodore Nott, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: Wanting a different life, Theo does one thing he never thought he would - ask the Order for help. A single action can change a life forever, how will this one decision impact the rest of Theo's life."Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls. The massive characters are seared with scars" - Khalil Gibran
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 104





	1. Taking Flight

Theo sat motionless in a leather wing-backed chair in the large drawing room with his eyes fixed on the roaring fire. His right foot resting on the opposite knee, one hand buried in his dark hair. His head was cocked slightly to the left as he attempted to listen to the muffled conversation happening in the old music room whose door had been left ajar. 

The fingers on Theo's right hand twitched with the desire to get up and barge in unexpectedly under the pretence of retrieving his violin. He didn’t dare to move, however. Theo knew what was going on. He had known since that night three weeks ago when his father had clutched his left forearm over dinner before hurrying out the room, muttering something about ‘urgent business’.

They were in there now, talking, planning, discussing him. Without him, talking about him. It made Theo sick to his stomach. All of his life, his father had instilled in him the importance of knowing your place, of never showing weakness, and to never beg. Theo scoffed at the realisation that his father now expected him to do just that. Beg. Like a starving stray dog, looking for a new master. The words ‘mark’ and ‘September’ floated towards him. Theo knew his options and he knew what he had to do. He’d been thinking about it for a while. Even mentioned it to Draco, who had paled even more than usual and called him ‘crazy’.

Walking out of the library, Theo ran up the velvet-covered stairs two at a time. He crashed into his room with an increased sense of urgency. It had to be now. He had to do it now, or he would never get another chance. Maybe now, he could finally be himself. Embrace who he wanted to be, instead of having to live up to his father’s warped expectations.

Fingering his wand, the cypress wood tingled in response as Theo packed his school trunk. He threw in his clothes as well as his most important trinkets. Upon discovering his mother’s locket, his eyes reflecting at him in the glass of the locket as she blew a kiss at the camera. 

He snapped it close, breathing heavily through his nose, eyes screwed tightly shut as he felt a flare of emotions surge through his body. He pulled the chain over his head and tucked the locket under his shirt where it laid close to his beating heart.

Grabbing his cloak and glancing at the clock on his bedside table before he grabbed a fistful of floo powder, stepping into the emerald flames. Theo looked up sharply at the deafening noise of his bedroom door being thrown open, and he met his father’s cold gaze just as he felt himself being transported away.

Stepping out of the fireplace into the dimly lit Leaky Cauldron, Theo barged his way through the crowd as quickly as possible as he made his way into Diagon Alley and along to the Post Office. 

The small bell made a tinkling sound as he entered, the pungent smell of parchment and owl dung invading his nose and making him shudder slightly. A hunchbacked, wrinkled wizard shuffled forward, thick coke-bottle type glasses perched on a bulbous nose practically engulfing his face.

“Yes?” The elderly wizard asked, his voice hoarse and gravelly as he took out a yellowing handkerchief and blew his nose loudly into it. Theo forced down the revulsion he felt into the very recesses of his mind and asked if he could hire an owl. The elderly wizard blinked up at Theo before walking out the back.

Theo just stood there, looking awkwardly around, as he waited for the man to return. An indignant squark and the fluttering of feathers could be heard before a very angry, disgruntled owl was plonked onto the counter.

“That’ll be 5 knuts, local delivery,” The short wizard said firmly, ignoring the tawny owl that was trying to peck at his gnarled fingers. Theo handed over the small amount of money which the other wizard snatched greedily, shoving it into his pocket.

“Do you have any parchment, and maybe also a quill?” Theo asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. The dwarfed wizard muttered something unseemly under his breath and slammed the additional items onto the stained countertop.

“That’ll be one sickle a page, and five extra for an envelope,” The shopkeeper said, his wrinkled hand opening expectantly. Theo looked at him, a sneer creeping upon his face.

“If you don’t want it, get out of my shop!” The ancient wizard said forcibly showing off a mouth full of half-rotten yellowish teeth, the gums blackened in places. Trying not to gag at the foul stench permeating his nose, Theo swiftly handed over the money and quickly penned his letter. He stuffed it into an envelope and addressed it to the one person he hoped would be able to help him - Harry Potter.

Theo traipsed back to the pub, hands deep in his pockets. He ordered a butterbeer and a sandwich and sat, shielded from view just in case his father or one of his friends tried to drag him back. Theo was careful not to draw attention to himself and busied himself with fiddling with the locket around his throat, his tongue flicking against the delicate silver chain. 

After what seemed like hours, the door to the pub opened and Theo spotted the familiar shape of his old Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. He gulped as he realised he was heading straight for him, his amber eyes cautious and unsettled. Remus Lupin pulled out the chair opposite the young Slytherin, spun it around and straddled it, his eyes never leaving Theo's own.

“I read your letter,” Remus said casually, his voice low so as not to be overheard.

“I don’t see why you’d be interested, professor,” Theo retorted his body language portraying the ever-confident Slytherin. Remus’ lips quirked in amusement and he leant forward.

“If you think I would let you or your little wannabes near my cub you can think again!” Remus said through clenched teeth, his eyes flickered between his usual green and the golden hue of his inner wolf. Theo's shoulders stiffened in response to Lupin's words as he straightened in his seat, the fingers of his left-hand ghosting cautiously over the end of his wand.

“My business is with Potter. So be a good dog, and fetch him for me,” Theo said a lot more confidently than he felt at that moment. Remus ran the tip of his tongue over one of his canines, as though deep in thought, his eyes never leaving Theo's until the Slytherin had no choice to stand down and look away.

Theo was just about to walk away when his eyes caught a shimmer of movement and suddenly Harry Potter was glaring down at him, his hair mussed, his glasses slightly askew and his eyes blazing in anger. Theo's breath hitched in his throat and his cheeks burned scarlet. He downed the remnants of his drink, his throat suddenly as dry as the parchment he’d used to send his message.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Harry demanded in a sharp tone. Theo drummed his fingers on the table as he tried to figure out the best course of action.

“I explained it in my letter,” Theo replied simply, not wanting to divulge too much in front of Lupin.

“All you put was: SOS, Leaky Cauldron, ASAP, T.N,” Harry replied looking utterly perplexed. Harry looked adorable when he was confused Theo decided, filing that piece of information away in his brain for later.

Harry's eyes scanned their surroundings carefully. They landed upon a large wooden box with a peeling Slytherin crest. “Is that your trunk?” He asked curiously, surprised by the battered edges and scuff marks.

“My father has been in talks with his ‘associates’. Trouble is brewing and I want no part in it.” Theo said, deflecting as he began picking anxiously at a loose thread in his cloak to avoid having to look into those large expressive green eyes.

“Why me? Why not go to Dumbledore?” Harry asked as he felt the magic of Remus’ quickly cast ‘muffliato’.

“Like you, I never knew my mother. She died...” Theo began, his fingers once again absently playing with the locket. “Giving birth to me.”

“Before she died, she wrote me a letter. She said that it was arranged for her to marry my father and she wanted something more for me. To be a better man than he is. I hate him, Potter! I can’t stay there! Please! You’ve got to help me! I have nowhere else to go,” Theo said lowering his walls slightly and allowing the emotion he truly felt to show in his eyes. “And now he wants me to join him, I just can’t do that. I can’t go back there!

Remus tapped Harry on the shoulder and the two rose and walked away, their heads close together, voices hushed as they argued between themselves. Theo bit his bottom lip nervously before mentally putting on the trustworthy stern mask that made him appear much colder than he truly was. The conversation between the two Gryffindors didn’t last long, and they soon rejoined the young Slytherin.

“I might have somewhere you can stay,” Harry began, “On one condition,” Harry said, looking over to Remus for confirmation that he could continue. Theo gave a curt nod of understanding, his right leg vibrating with excitement.

“You can’t tell anyone where you are, who you’re with, what you hear or what you see. Got it?” Harry said firmly, refusing to break eye contact. Theo gave another sharp nod.

“If I find out that you told anyone, especially Malfoy, then you’re on your own,” Harry warned as he slipped a scrap of paper across the small space between them and into Theo's hand.

Theo didn’t have time to think about how soft and warm Harry’s fingers felt when they brushed against his skin, nor how his magic danced in his veins in reaction to the flighty Gryffindor. Looking down, Theo watched as the paper flashed and Harry’s scruffy handwriting appeared with an address on it: No. 12, Grimmauld Place, London. Theo scowled and looked at the duo opposite.

“For Salazar’s sake, I don’t have a clue what this means,” He said honestly. Harry smirked in amusement and got to his feet.

“You will,” Harry said as Remus grasped Theo's trunk and headed for the nearest apparition point.

“Remus will go first with your trunk. Then he’ll side-along each of us. I’ll be waiting outside, and we’ll go in together. It’ll be easier that way. Oh, and whatever you do, do not touch the curtains at the top of the first floor,” Harry said with a small grimace. 

Theo was just about to ask why when Lupin abruptly returned and disappeared with the boy-who-lived, leaving him alone. Theo hummed to himself, his nerves getting the better of him before he too was apparated away.

Theo landed gracefully, using his million hours of rigorous practice to be careful not to stumble once his feet touched the ground.

“You did better than me,” Harry observed with a quick grin, “Must be all that pure blood,” Harry added playfully. 

Theo observed Harry for a moment, surprised to see him acting so carefree. In school, he’d always looked so sullen and lost when not accompanied by Weasley and Granger, but here, he looked almost...radiant? Was that the word? Radiant? It definitely, summed Potter up at that moment. With the sun highlighting his messy locks and making his eyes glitter like the tsavorite gems in the jewels from his mother’s treasure box, as he so affectionately called it. 

Lupin was already on the other side of the quiet street waiting patiently. Just as he was about to speak, the ground beneath their feet trembled and shook. The sound of stone grinding against stone made him wince and his ears ring painfully. Theo relaxed when he realised it was just a house revealing itself, and not a rampaging herd of Centaurs charging at them.

“Welcome to your new home,” Harry said, bounding up the limestone steps in his excitement. He pushed open the door to reveal a dark corridor whose sconces came to life as soon as Harry stepped over the threshold. 

Taking a deep breath, Theo followed cautiously, frowning as the front door slammed behind him. Harry and Lupin Theo noticed had both disappeared further down the corridor, as he took in the mismatched furniture and eclectic artwork. 

He shuddered at the large collection of mutilated elf heads lining the wall, surprised that Dumbledore's golden boy would live in a house like this. Theo scoffed and rolled his eyes in amusement before he followed the sound of voices. 

“Oi, Pads where’s everyone gone?” He heard Harry say from within the kitchen. Theodore strained to hear more but all he could make out was a muffled response from a voice he could not recognise. 

He ended up in a dingy-looking kitchen that was housing a battered-looking house-elf wearing a ratty pillowcase on one end and three male figures sat at a very large dust-covered table at the other end. Harry pulled out a chair for Theo, giving the Slytherin a small smile and pushing over a plate of strawberry jam tarts.

“Thank you, but I’m allergic to strawberries,” Theo declined, politely pushing the plate back in Harry’s direction.

A tall dark-haired man with soft grey eyes that were eerily like Draco’s studied Theo with an intense stare, his wand weaving in and out of long tattooed fingers.

“Sorry about all that cloak and dagger bullshit,” The tattooed man said casually as he rolled his head from side to side, making the bones in his neck crack.

“I’m nothing like my father,” Theo said hastily, his eyes now trained on the table, hands clasped tightly in his lap. Theo looked up as he heard an amused snort coming from his right.

“As if old Notty could get one over on us, eh, Moony?” The dark-haired man said with a loud guffaw, clapping the sandy-haired man on the shoulder.

“The name’s Sirius but, I’m guessing you already knew that,” Sirius stated, his eyes twinkling with mischief and a hint of madness as he reached over and patted Theo affectionately on the back. Theo gave a tight smile in acknowledgement, knowing well enough that to question a pureblood in their home was the epitome of rudeness.

“So, baby Nott, what brings you to the very fucked up, Noble and Ancient of Black?” Sirius curiously asked, returning to his seat and reclining backwards nonchalantly until he was resting on just the two latter chair legs. Remus glared at Sirius for his use of profanity which was blatantly ignored.

“All my life, my father has taught me that purebloods are superior, that we’re better and that no matter what, we never beg,” Theo spat his pupils flaring darkening in anger towards his father, as his magic sparked in response, “Yet he goes and kneels at the half-blood’s feet, kissing his robe and begging for mercy. It’s pathetic!” Theo snarled, making Harry jump when he slammed his fist violently into the table. 

His magic had exploded and caused a large collection of copper pans to crash to the ground, burying the Black house-elf. Sirius roared with laughter at the sight, falling off his chair in the process. Theo looked embarrassed at his use of accidental magic, not having had a flare-up like that since he was eight. He knew better than that.

“At least he didn’t set the house on fire,” Remus acknowledged, shaking his head as Sirius continued to laugh heartily. Harry blushed as he remembered the curtains in his room going up in flames after experiencing one of his nightmares.

The rest of the afternoon was less eventful and was filled with long awkward silences, or random conversations about Quidditch, or what Theo wanted for dinner. Settling in the library with a book of poems by Edgar Allen Poe, Theo stared out the grimy window onto the street below and smiled softly to himself as he watched a group of Muggle children tearing up and down the street.

“I did it, mum,” He whispered, opening the locket as he looked into his mother’s laughing face, “I did just what you asked.” Leaning his head against the windowpane, Theo sighed as he felt his eyes start to close.

Harry burst into the room, making more noise than necessary as the true Gryffindor he was, to let Theo know that dinner was ready when he saw the rebellious Slytherin, book hanging limply in his hand, chest rising softly. Harry shuffled from foot to foot uncertain of whether to wake him or not. Hesitatingly, Harry removed the book from Theo's hands being careful not to wake him and placed it on a nearby table. Grabbing the blanket that was usually favoured by Hermione, he draped it over him carefully before rejoining the others.


	2. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the order assembles at Grimmauld Place Theo is confronted with the reality of his new life. When his character is called in to question will Theo continue to run, or will he finally put down roots?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Waves new chapter, slides it across the table and leaves in a puff of smoke* Hey guys, here is chapter two which was beta'd by the amazing hslades. 
> 
> "The truth of your character is expressed through the choice of your actions" - Dr Steve Maraboli
> 
> TW: Implied child abuse.

* * *

Theodore startled as the front door to Grimmauld Place banged open loudly causing the curtains at the top of the stairs to part revealing an image of a tall, willowy woman with dark hair and sharp silver eyes that appeared to look down on everyone, a haughty expression permanently etched on to her face. Theodore could hear the woman's shrill voice start screaming the usual Pureblood propaganda and racial slurs he’d grown up with and could easily imagine her face contorted with rage, and her eyes radiating pure hatred.

In an attempt to disentangle himself from the patchwork blanket, which had somehow ended up covering him, Theodore almost landed on the floor. As he went to investigate what had so rudely woke him up. Raising his hands to his face to rub the sleep out of his eyes, Theodore padded silently into the hall and almost collided with a dark-skinned man in dark purple robes who tore past him, up the stairs and began wrestling with the heavy drapes.

"...shut up...crazy...bint"

A door opened upstairs and a half-dressed Sirius appeared and started arguing loudly with the woman in the frame as he assisted the stranger in his quest.

"Suck my...mother...crazy bitch...Kings...cheers…"

Sirius greeted the newcomer warmly and the two began talking hurriedly amongst themselves - the name Barty Crouch and Hogwarts were mentioned but Theodore didn’t fully understand the connection.

"Azkaban…"

"Voldemort is…"

"We need to be…"

"Dumbledore is keeping an eye...Hogwarts is under…"

"We're not sure...Fudge has shut himself-"

It wasn't until they were halfway down the stairs that they noticed Theodore leaning against the bannister watching them. They stopped mid-sentence and shared a knowing look between themselves.

"Let's take this in the study, Kings," Sirius said, suddenly looking weary. The stranger's eyes narrowed slightly as he scanned Theodore up and down before following Sirius.

Theodore leant against the bannister as he contemplated what it was they were discussing when the front door opened again, and a large group of redheads marched past him. Theodore took this as his cue to be elsewhere and headed to the kitchens in search of a strong cup of coffee and some toast. This proved to be a mistake as a woman whom Theodore guessed was the Weasley clan's mother who was bustling about, banging pans and whisking eggs. She looked up and her expression morphed into one of utter surprise at seeing Theodore. He offered her a minuscule smile of acknowledgement in return.

"Are you a friend of Harry's, dear?" Molly Weasley asked ushering him into a chair at the near end of the long kitchen table.

"More of an acquaintance. He's helping me with some...personal business," Theo replied keeping his answer vague and his tone cordial.

Molly hummed in reply. "Well, it's nice to see another fresh face around here," She replied, “It does get boring seeing all the same faces around the house, all the time. And I always say, the more the merrier.”

The Weasley matriarch placed a large plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and fried bread in front of him. "Eat up now, dear. A growing boy like you needs feeding up," Molly said matter-of-factly, watching him closely until he finally picked up his fork and began to pick at the food.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," Theo replied, saluting her with the glass of pumpkin juice she'd given him.

Beaming at the praise, Molly turned back to the stove, humming along to a Celestina Warbeck song. Putting down his fork, Theodore eyed the glass of pumpkin juice warily, sniffing it to see if he could detect any trace of poison. Remembering the large collection of scentless and colourless, undetectable poisons in his father’s possession, he shoved the glass away from himself, cursing under his breath and his stupidity to even dare to eat, or drink something made by someone else. Theo sighed in relief as Harry appeared, hair messier than usual from sleep and his glasses slightly askew.

"Morning, Mrs Weasley," Harry said with a deep yawn as he rummaged around in a cupboard before filling a mug with coffee from a pot hidden behind a forgotten fruit bowl.

"Do you want any?" Harry asked Theo, adding an obscene sugar and some milk to his cup. Swallowing, Theo dabbed at his mouth with a napkin before answering.

"Yes, thank you. Do you have any honey?" He asked hopefully.

"Milk?" Harry said as he shoved a glass jar full of honey towards him.

"No, thank you," Theo said politely, scooping a spoonful out of the honey jar.

"I hope you didn't mind the blanket," Harry commented softly as he helped himself to some toast and smothered it in butter and strawberry jam.

"That was you?" Theodore queried, utterly surprised, looking at the Gryffindor. Harry simply nodded in response.

"Will you, please, show me where my trunk is, Potter? I'd like to shower and get out of these robes," Theodore asked standing and placing his used crockery by the sink.

"Sure," Harry replied, getting up and showing him the way.

Opening the door to his room, Harry flushed in embarrassment as he eyed the cluttered surfaces, and discarded clothes that were strewn about haphazardly.

"Sorry about the mess," Harry said as a small blush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks and down his neck.

"Try living with Crabbe," Theodore replied grinning as he took in the Gryffindor Quidditch banners and Chudley Cannons poster taking up one wall.

A large collection of photographs containing images of Harry's friends and family smiled at him from sleek black frames. Spying his trunk next to the second bed, Theo wandered over and pulled out a pair of simple black slacks, a white button-down shirt, a simple pair of black boxers and a vial of his favourite hair potion.

"The bathroom is two doors down from here, on the left side of the stairs. You need to give the tap a good thump otherwise you'll be showering in ice-cold water," Harry informed him, as he finally straightened his glasses and began trying to make his room look a little less like a herd of Hippogriffs had just trampled through it.

* * *

As Theodore stepped into the shower, he braced his arms against the green tiles as the scalding hot water spluttered onto his head. Theodore gritted his teeth as he felt the lashes on his back split open, blood gushing onto the floor of the shower turning the water pooling at his feet red.

Theodore allowed the water to rush over him before spinning around and grabbing the soap and lathering up his skin. He was careful not to aggravate his bruised skin or to tear open the stitches on his right hip. His father had taken great pleasure in using one of his favourite tools, a knife which was infused with acromantula venom. Theodore had been left in spasms for days before his father allowed him to have any anti-venom. It took longer than Theodore would have liked to make sure he was truly somewhat presentable. The last thing he wanted, was for people to start asking questions about what had happened in Nott Manor.

Feeling anxious as hordes of people seemed to have filled Grimmauld Place, Theodore decided to retreat to the library where he could hopefully sit unnoticed, allowing him to carefully observe those around him. His new reality was in stark contrast with his previous one back at his father’s house, and he wasn’t too sure yet how to feel about it.

The blanket he had discarded earlier, was now folded neatly over the back of a black leather Chesterfield sofa that in stark contrast to the rest of the house was neat, clean and looked almost brand new. Theodore threw himself down onto it, resting his head against his arm as he stared up at the grimy ceiling littered with thick cobwebs and the odd Doxy nest buried among the crown mouldings.

A small sneeze caught his attention and his eyes were instantly drawn to a slightly concealed head of thick coffee-coloured curls tied up in a haphazard bun. Shifting quickly into a seated position, Theodore rose and padded softly towards them. Suddenly, thinking the better of it, Theodore changed direction, instead, he headed over to the nearest row of books and picked out one at random.

He glanced at the title and grimaced when he saw it was not only bound in what he knew to be human skin but was also heavily biased concerning the evolution of witches and wizards, including a very nasty section on Muggle Borns, Muggles and Dark Creatures. A classic staple found in almost all Pureblood libraries in Britain.

Theodore went to slide it back onto the shelf when a small hand snatched the book out of his hands. Moments later he felt a pair of eyes burning a hole into the back of his head. Looking over his left shoulder, he saw curious cinnamon coloured eyes quickly shifting to look down at the book in her lap, head tilted slightly to the side, her teeth worryingly biting her bottom lip. Bringing it back into view he turned around to face her.

“Trust me, you won’t want to read it,” Theodore informed her as he suppressed the urge to incendio the offensive book, though the dark look in his eyes was a little more telling.

Squaring her shoulders and uncurling her legs from under her body, she leant across the table she was sitting at, to get a better look at the spine of the book. Her eyes widened in shock at the title.

Hermione looked from the book up to Theodore’s face, “I’ve never seen a book bound, like this one before.”

Theo sighed, grateful that he could distract her with the knowledge of how the book was made, and not its disgusting contents.“It’s an anthropodermic style covering,” Theodore explained, sliding into a chair next to her.

“You mean it’s made out of skin?” Hermione questioned tucking a stray curl behind her ear, as she ran her fingers over the leather. She seemed to have perked up in her chair, simply from the knowledge she was about to learn something new.

“Human,” Theodore added, curious as to what her reaction would be. Hermione pulled her hand back immediately as though it had been burned by the book, and looked up at him in alarm.

“It was a common practice to bind books with different types of skin about a hundred years ago, though it’s well known that the practice of using human skin predates that by several centuries,” Theodore informed her as he casually leant back in his chair, long legs stretched out in front of him, ankles linked.

“Using human skin is barbaric,” Hermione interjected, looking repulsed by such knowledge.

“Is it any different from the book you were reading before? That binding’s leather comes from a bovine animal looking at the way it has been treated,” He added in reply, plucking her book from the coffee table in front of them and scanning the text in front of him.

“Using animal leather is much more humane!” Hermione countered, feeling a strong sense of protectiveness over the many tomes in her collection.

“Most anthropodermic bindings were made using the skin of murderers, like William Burke, as a curiosity piece rather than for any practical use. I agree the practice is barbaric. This book, for example, was a commissioned piece and was to be bound in the skin belonging to Herpo the Foul upon his death. A lot of Pureblood households will have a book like this, for entertainment and as a status symbol,” Theodore said grimacing as he returned Hermione’s book to her.

Theodore stood, put the book back on the shelf and walked out of the library. The conversation had left him feeling tainted. Images flashed behind his eyes as memories of being forced to assist his father, as he extracted skin from his various ‘experiments’; some human, others not, and turned them into bindings for the numerous diaries that Elijah Nott kept locked away secured in a vault within his private study.

Theodore’s head began to spin as he tried to shake the images out of his mind and he felt an all too familiar tightening in his chest, making him stumble and wander blindly through the house determined to find a way outside.

He somehow made it to the front door, wrenched it open and bolted, his feet moving of their own accord, faster and faster until he was running panicked through the streets of Muggle London. Theo tripped over a large bag of donated clothes that had been left outside a Muggle shop and smacked face-first into the pavement breaking his nose.

He pulled a monogrammed handkerchief out of his pocket and held it to his bloody nose, the crisp white cotton turning a dark red as he attempted to stop the blood flow. He hissed through his gritted teeth as the thick blood ran through his fingers and across his cheek as it dripped onto the concrete. Theodore sat up groggily and looked around him slightly on edge, as he tried to figure out where he was and if he could remember his way back to Grimmauld Place.


	3. Chocolate Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Theo's father plots his revenge, can Theo finally call Grimmauld Place home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *shuffles pages nervously before sliding the chapter over* 
> 
> TW: Death, Torture, Implied Sexual Assault

Elijah Nott paced angrily around his study. His shoulders were tense and there was a snarl permanently etched on his face after discovering that his son and only heir was missing. He had tried all manner of location spells and charms and nothing. It was as if Theodore had vanished into thin air. Picking up a cut-crystal decanter, Elijah grunted as he hurled it at the wall where it shattered into a million pieces leaving a grey smudge against the dark panelled wall.

Even recklessly storming into Malfoy manor had proven to be completely useless. The ungrateful brat had eluded even his closest friend. The Malfoy whelp hadn't known a single thing even after interrogating the boy - damn Lucius for interrupting him! After all these years, Elijah had thought Theodore had finally learnt his place. He had always been just a means to an end, after all... a necessary piece in this elaborate chess game called life. 

Elijah vividly remembered the day Theodore had come into the world, after years of finding a bitch with the right pedigree to give him a reputable heir. All the others had been unsuitable and kept birthing daughters. Disposing of them had been simple enough. However, it had been a shame to get rid of Theodore's mother. Nevertheless, it had to be done. The whore had been too attached to the growing imp in her body and started causing him all kinds of problems despite having already made her Lady of the Manor.

Bracing his hands on the edge of his desk, Elijah reflected on the night when he'd decided his wife had finally served her purpose and cut his infant son from her body, leaving her to bleed out on the floor of his Potions Laboratory. Watching fear flood her face was cathartic to Elijah, and he took great pleasure in watching the light slowly fade from her corn-flower blue eyes as his son took his first breath. Disposing of her body and playing the grieving widow had proved difficult. Somehow, he had managed to convince his associates well enough by playing the doting father in public.

Elijah walked purposefully up to the attic, he stroked the manacle in the upstairs hallway affectionately and began taking an inventory of the many delicious looking tools in his possession. He quickly found his beloved pear of anguish. Elijah's eyes closed and a blissful look spread across his strong features. 

Theodore had been nine when he had first introduced this particular gem into his education. The screaming had been like music to Elijah's ears as he had slowly turned the screw, tighter and tighter. His son would be compliant once more, even if it bloody well killed him, Elijah thought darkly. 

A slow, cruel smile danced across Elijah's face as he remembered the perfect person to track his ungrateful brat and bring him home. So Elijah could teach the boy why defying him had been a grave mistake. He'd make Theodore see the light, or kill him trying.

Elijah returned to his study and poured himself a large glass of Ogden's Firewhiskey and sipped it slowly, anticipation coating his tongue as he waited for his son to return to the fold. Sighing deeply, Elijah decided to take a trip down into the bowels of his family home and select his next victim. That should keep his mind off his disloyal heir for a short while.

* * *

Theodore had been walking through the streets of London for almost five hours now if his shadow was correct. He cursed himself for forgetting his wand. His stomach growled, thus he decided to go into the nearest cafe and get himself something to eat. He was glad he’ d had the foresight to purchase a money pouch that would automatically convert his money into Muggle currency in Diagon Alley before he ran. 

It had been an expensive purchase but now Theodore was thankful he'd done so despite Draco's bitching about the inferiority of muggles and the lack of need to ever wander into Muggle London, those were things blood traitors like Potter and Weasley would do. It was that conversation that had given him the idea to start up his little correspondence.

A short dumpy woman in her late forties wandered over, notepad in hand. "Can I get a ham salad sandwich and a black coffee, please?" He asked her politely, a tight smile upon his face.

He gave the muggle another tight-lipped smile as his meal was put in front of him. Thanking the waitress for the coffee and sandwiches, Theodore thought back to the first letter he'd written. His hand had shaken almost uncontrollably the entire time knowing just what punishment his father would dish out if he discovered him writing the boy-who-lived. Theodore had sent half a dozen illegible letters but none had been of substance until his most recent ones. 

Potter had surprised him, however. He had genuinely thought his letter would be 'incendioed' on the spot or at best left unanswered. He had, however, received a reply almost immediately after sending off his owl. Potter had been amused by the formality he'd used in the letter and it had taken a while before Theodore felt comfortable being casual in his letters.

There was one particular letter that Theodore kept on his person at all times. He took the letter out of a secret compartment he'd installed in his mother's locket. He watched it unfurl, enlarge and flatten, its pages were yellowed and worn out from where he'd read it over and over. His fingers affectionately traced Potter's messy script as he felt his heart leap. 

Theodore wasn't entirely sure when he'd started developing feelings for the boy wonder but, he knew he'd be royally fucked if Potter ever found out. 

He turned his head to look out the window. He began intently watching the muggles and found himself not only fascinated by their clothes but by the way they interacted or didn't interact with each other. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw two men walking past holding hands.

Homosexuality wasn't unusual in the wizarding world but, for most Purebloods, it wasn't discussed, wasn't talked about and was, definitely meant to indulge in once married. Turning back to the letter in his hand, Theodore began to read it for the millionth time:

_ \- T, _

_ How is your summer going? Sirius got us tickets to the World Cup! Isn't that great? He even managed to get a few backstage passes so we can meet some of the players. Bulgaria has a new seeker - Viktor Krum, and he's only eighteen! I bet it's amazing - playing Professional Quidditch I mean. _

_ Anyway, Ron and Hermione are coming too. I wish you could come. It would be great to see you. Don't worry about Ron, he'll come around to you and I being friends, eventually. _

_ Also, I might have mentioned you to Sirius and he might have said he'd like to meet you. I suspect It's probably more so he can suss out if you would attack me or whatever. _

_ Ginny keeps owling me! I feel bad for ignoring her but she's Ron's sister! I would have thought she'd have gotten over her crush by now. Merlin's balls you should have seen what she was like two years ago. She couldn't even look me in the eye, let alone speak to me. _

_ If you're able to get away at all, I'd love to hang out. Get to know you better. Just you and me. Oh and tell Malfoy, to keep his creepy fantasies to himself! _

_ Talk soon, _

_ \- H. _

Never in his wildest dreams had Theodore thought Harry would become his friend. Or that he'd so easily let him move into his home. He had to be careful though. It was hard enough to keep his father's sadistic nature from his Slytherin friends but he knew it would be almost impossible to keep it from Harry and his friends. Gryffindors never did know when to back down. 

Suddenly Theodore felt a hand on his left shoulder. It made him jump sharply and look up at who had approached him. The fingers of his right hand were wrapped tightly around his wand that he concealed under the table out of habit. Sirius held his hands up in surrender and slid into the opposite seat.

"Thought you'd have gone back to daddy dearest," Sirius commented, catching the waitress’ eye who fluffed up her hair and winked at him when she came over to their table to take his order. He flashed her a winning smile as he ordered himself a coffee.

"I'd rather eat flobberworm mucus," Theodore said shuddering at the thought of going back there. Sirius studied him appraisingly. “Then go back to that hell hole.”

"Sorry about this morning with Kings. The world is starting to turn, just like it did before and it's hard to know who to trust. Your friends aren't exactly..." Sirius said with a sincere apology as he tried to find the right words. "Trustworthy,” Theodore nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's not like I was ever allowed to interact with anyone outside of the group deemed worthy by my father," Theodore said bitterly, as he recalled his lonely childhood.

"You befriended my Godson," Sirius pointed out as he lit a cigarette. Theodore watched him curiously as the perfumed smoke invaded his nostrils.

"He was just being nice," Theodore mumbled almost inaudible, tearing his eyes away from Sirius' soft grey gentle eyes and began tearing up a napkin.

"Perhaps, but, he decided to continue to respond to your letters baby Nott," Sirius said thoughtfully, releasing a series of perfectly formed smoke-rings.

"Don't call me that!" Theodore snarled his blue eyes darkening in anger as his hand gripped around the fork on his right. 

"Interesting," Sirius stated, his grey eyes bright with mischief. 

Theodore threw the fork down in frustration, scowled at Sirius and stormed out of the cafe. The door banged loudly behind him making the waitress that had served them shout and curse after him. Sirius stubbed out his cigarette, paid the waitress and went out after the young Slytherin.

"You have no idea what I had to endure at the hands of that monster!" Theodore exclaimed in anger his perfect Slytherin façade shattering revealing the battered and vulnerable side that hardly anyone had the privilege to see.

"You have no idea what he did to me," Theodore yelled, being incapable of containing the hot tears that started streaming down his face as he felt the screams he'd learnt to bury rushing to the surface. Theodore’s hands yanked sharply at his hair, his eyes wide in fear as he tried to force his emotions back into the hole he'd buried them in long ago. Turning around violently, Theodore doubled over as his body became overwhelmed with spasms and he vomited the contents of his stomach all over the pavement.

"How old were you?" Sirius asked, offering Theodore a clean handkerchief as he recognised a part of himself in the boy. All the trials and tribulations he had endured in his childhood to shape him into his mother’s image of what the perfect pureblood son should be. Wiping his mouth as he straightened his spine he saw Theodore shrug casually in response.

"It doesn't matter," He replied croakily, coughing slightly to clear his throat. He turned away from Sirius as he ran his hands over his face suddenly, overcome with exhaustion. 

"Let's get you home, Theo," Sirius said gently, wrapping a comforting arm around Theodore's shoulders and walking him back towards the house. 

As soon as he entered the gloomy hallway, Theodore's vision was filled suddenly by a mass of thick black hair that looked like it had received some form of electric-shock therapy, and a pair of extremely worried emerald eyes.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for hours! I thought you'd been kidnapped or something!" Harry exclaimed loudly, his voice laced heavily with concern, as his eyes scanned Theo’s face noticing his ashen skin and red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm fine, Harry. Needed some air and got a bit lost, that’s all," Theodore replied looking at Sirius with a tight smile. 

Frowning, Harry looked between Theodore and his Godfather, noticing the obvious change between them.

A small meow distracted Theodore, as a large orange cat padded over and began rubbing its head against his legs, purring loudly. Theodore smiled softly and crouched down to tickle the cat behind the ears.

"Hello," Theodore said gently, as the large orange cat lapped up the attention by purring loudly.

"Crookshanks! There you are," Hermione said in a stern voice as she hustled over and scooped the cat up.

"Sorry, I'll keep him out of your way," Hermione said kissing the cat on his forehead as she looked up at Theodore apologetically. 

"I don't mind. I love cats," Theodore replied as Crookshanks squirmed in her arms wanting to be put down. Hermione looked up at Theodore in surprise.

"Really? Ron's always hated Crookshanks," She stated, hissing as Crookshanks nipped at Hermione's thumb when it became obvious she wasn't paying him enough attention.

"They're intelligent beings, and I'm not Weasley," Theodore replied, shaking his head at the cat as they walked into the drawing-room. 

Theodore froze when he saw his violin next to the large piano and his fingers itched to take up the instrument and lose himself in the music. Deciding he didn't care what the others would think, he strolled over and picked up the instrument. He checked it was tuned properly before he started playing albeit a little off-key after not being tuned for a while. The music washed over him cathartically, however, and he felt himself slowly relax. Eyes closed, he continued to play, blocking out everyone around him, only opening an eye when he felt Crookshanks wrapping himself around his legs again. His eyes opened when he felt eyes boring into the back of his head. Turning, he saw Hermione watching him with a look of awe on her face, he paused and smiled.

"Can you play?" He asked gently, offering her the instrument. Hermione shook her head flushing in embarrassment.

"I always preferred books," Hermione replied, admitting a flaw in her psyche.

"I could teach you if you want?" Theodore suggested, tilting his head to one side before putting his violin away and joining her on the worn yet comfortable sofa. Hermione's eyes brightened in excitement at the thought of learning something new.

"Really? I'll probably be awful, unlike you," Hermione gushed her cheeks flushing scarlet in embarrassment.

"It just takes practise," Theodore said casually with a small shrug as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Growing up as a Pureblood can be pretty boring. Music gives you something to do other than elocution lessons, riding lessons, duel techniques, dance lessons and endless hours of study with boring tutors who make even professor Binns sound exciting," Theodore replied honestly flashing her an amused grin.

"Malfoy always made it seem like a dream come true," Hermione countered remembering all the times her heritage had been questioned by the blond.

"Draco's experience was different from mine. He was wanted. I was just a means to an end," Theodore informed her as he tried to keep the bitter jealousy from creeping into his tone.

"I thought you all lived extravagantly, moaning about the inconvenience of Mudbloods being in your orb," Hermione said looking annoyed.

"Draco's parents wanted him. They struggled for years to have a child. My father discarded every woman he came across when they failed to give him an heir. My mother...my mother...died giving birth to me," Theodore said extracting his mother's locket subconsciously from under his shirt. The delicate chain felt heavy around his throat as his fingers stroked up and down the intricate links of Goblin-made silver.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione replied, placing a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"I don't need your pity, Granger, and we don't all think Muggleborns are worse than scum," Theodore said in anger as he stormed out the drawing-room, hurried up the stairs and crashed into his bedroom slamming his bedroom door shut behind him. Crookshanks chirped at Theodore's dramatic exit and jumped up onto Hermione's lap, resting his head on her arm.

After a couple of moments brooding on his bed, Theo felt like he might have overreacted a little bit. He headed back downstairs, determined to apologise to Hermione. Theodore walked into the kitchen and started rummaging through the many cupboards. After finding what he had been looking for, Theodore removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and began manually weighing out ingredients as though he was in one of Snape’s Potions classes.

Walking into the kitchen, Remus Lupin looked at the scene in front of him in surprise. He had followed the strong smell of melted chocolate and thought Molly had returned early. Seeing Theodore Nott covered head to toe in icing sugar, a flour smudge almost entirely covering his right cheek as he poured the thick cake batter into a trio of cake tins. The picture in front of him made Lupin pause. Leaning against the doorway, he watched the teen as he slid the tins into the oven almost burning his forearm on the sides of the oven in the process.

“A Pureblood who can cook for himself. Now I’ve seen it all,” Remus said in amusement as Theodore went to check on the large bowl of cherries that were soaking in alcohol if his nose was correct, which it usually was.

“Why is that weird?” Theodore asked, popping a cherry into his mouth as he leant casually against the kitchen counter. Remus set about making himself a cup of tea. Holding up the pot, he raised his eyebrows questioningly at Theo.

“I don’t like tea. Prefer coffee myself,” Theodore replied, declining politely as he ate another cherry.

“Aren’t you a bit young to be drinking coffee?” Remus questioned, putting on a faux-paternal look. Theodore rolled his eyes as he turned back towards the kitchen counter, and began whipping cream careful not to get it all over the worktop.

“Crabbe and Goyle make it impossible to get a good night’s sleep. Trust me, coffee is the only way I can get through a school day,” Theodore explained placing in the antique ice-box so the cream wouldn’t spoil.

“What are you baking anyway?” Remus asked turning around to fully face him, his eyes spying a couple of bars of unopened bars of Honeydukes Finest Dark Chocolate. 

“It’s for Hermione,” Theodore said distractedly, as he crouched to check on his sponges.

“Really? I’ve never known Hermione to eat sweet things,” Remus said looking surprised at Theodore’s confession.

“She’ll like this,” Theodore said confidently whilst his thoughts ran wild with insecurity - what if she hated it? What if she’s allergic to chocolate, or cherries?

Concerned that he might jinx all his hard work, Theodore worked in silence until he was finally happy with the cake's appearance. Noticing a chocolate smudge on the hem of his shirt, Theodore left the cake on the worktop and headed upstairs to take a shower and get changed. Rummaging in his trunk for his favourite Wimborne Wasps Quidditch jersey, he failed to notice Harry had walked into the kitchen, butterbeer in hand. The sound of smashing glass as the bottle collided with the hard wood floor startled Theodore causing the lid of his trunk to slam closed on the fingers of his left hand. He hissed as he prized the lid off his fingers, turning to look at Harry in irritation.

"Is there a problem, Potter?" Theodore asked as he stood slowly in an attempt to divert attention away from his fingers that were throbbing constantly and refused to move when he tried to flex them.

"Merlin's balls, I'm so sorry!" Harry exclaimed as his cheeks flushed with guilt. 

"You might want to clean that up. I don't particularly want to walk on broken glass," Theodore indicated his jaw tense as he tried to ignore the constant pain that was shooting up his arm. 

Stepping over the shards of glass, Theodore trotted back to the bathroom only to find the door locked. A small moan left his lips as he cradled his hand close to his chest. Not wanting anyone to ask too many questions, considering he was still wrapped in only a towel, he decided to seek out Lupin. 

It must have been the scars covering almost the entirety of his back that had caused Harry to drop his drink. Shit! He needed to be more careful. He searched in all the common areas for a sign of his old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

He finally tracked Lupin down in Sirius' study, if the two voices inside were anything to go by. Taking a deep breath, Theo knocked softly with his good hand. Sirius opened the door, letting the teen inside. Sirius' eyes widened and flicked over to where Remus leant against the desk, looking over some pieces of parchment.

"Moony, I think you're wanted, mate," Sirius said, clearing his throat as he gestured to Theodore’s back. Remus looked up in surprise and set aside his notes.

"I don't see why you'd prefer my help?" Remus questioned, looking confused by the situation before him as he circled Theodore curiously. His eyes flashed as he noticed the crude stitches on Theo's right hip and a criss-cross of lashes all at different healing stages across his back and shoulders.

"It’s got nothing to do with that. I just need you to fix my hand. I can't go to St. Mungos and I don’t want to use magic outside of Hogwarts in case my father traces it," Theodore explained, as he turned to obscure the worst of his scars from Sirius and Remus' view. He held up his injured hand, showing the werewolf what had happened. His ring and middle fingers were now twice the size with a dark purple bruise making itself known. 

"How did this happen?" Remus asked gently, taking Theodore's hand in his and inspecting the fingers carefully. 

"It was an accident," Theodore said with a small shrug before elaborating, "Harry startled me. My fingers got trapped when my trunk closed abruptly." 

Remus got out his wand and cast a quick healing charm. Theodore shivered as he felt the tendons in his fingers and the broken skin now barely covering them fix themselves. The swelling and bruising remained, however. 

"There's a first aid kit in the kitchen," Remus mentioned whilst he stood from his chair to usher Theodore to somewhere with better lighting.

"So, are you going to tell me where they came from?" Remus asked, indicating to Theodore's still uncovered back as he located the medical kit in the kitchen cabinet. 

Opening a jar of bruise paste, he sniffed it to check it was still usable before he gently applied it to Theodore's fingers, being careful not to move them too much. Remus slid on a finger splint and wrapped them carefully with a finger-bandage. 

"My father," Theodore said honestly, as the bandage was secured tightly with a sticking charm. 

Remus felt his wolf self rise to the surface as his body became overcome with anger at the boy's confession. Irises flashing gold, he pulled the boy in for a tight hug.

Theodore stiffened unused to this type of contact. Heavy footsteps had him looking towards the door hoping that whoever it was would come and rescue him. He hoped it wasn't Weasley or Granger. Theo was struggling to keep his emotions in check as it was, and he didn't need their looks of pity right now. He gave what he thought was a cheerful grin when he saw that it was Harry lurking in the doorway.

Shaking his head, Theo rolled his eyes dramatically, as his self-preservation kicked in. "Merlin's balls, what is it with you bleeding heart Gryffs and your constant need for attention?" Theodore mocked to disguise the strange happy feeling he felt deep inside. He rose out of his chair and walked over to the counter. Bending over, he adjusted his hair in the reflective surface of the battered kettle to hide his flushed cheeks. 

Theodore hurried back upstairs, leaving the Gryffindors alone in the kitchen. He retrieved his wand and threw on the first thing he came upon. A slightly worn jumper Draco had no longer wanted in a soft charcoal grey and a pair of muggle jeans Sirius had given him not long after he'd arrived when he'd accused Theodore of dressing too formally for his age. 

Flopping down on his bed, he raised his hand in front of his face and examined the bandage. Draco was going to have a fit when he found out. Just as he was about to look at one of the older Potions books he’d found in the Black Library, Hermione burst into his room looking completely astonished.

"You baked me a cake!?" She exclaimed as her cinnamon coloured eyes grew wide. The idea of sweet treats made her uncomfortable, she vividly remembered the way her grandparents scolded her every time she’d asked as a child, despite being allowed sweets at home so long as she cleaned her teeth properly.

"It's a gift for you," Theodore explained as he stood quickly and bowed formally. He moved towards her to kiss the back of her hand affectionately. Hermione's turned a fetching shade of pink as she blushed at the compliment.

"I'm not usually one for sweets," Hermione explained to him as he released her hand.

"Indulge me?" Theodore asked looking hopeful as he offered her his arm. Hermione rolled her eyes at his attempt to woo her using his Pureblood charm. She turned on her heel and left him standing alone. 

Taking that as a challenge, Theodore hurried after her. He spun her around on the spot before sliding down the bannister. Shrieking in indignation, Hermione tore down the stairs after him, narrowly missing stepping on Crookshanks who laid stretched out lazily across the bottom step. 

Racing towards the Slytherin boy, Hermione launched herself at him and tackled him to the ground. Laughing loudly, Theodore began tickling her sides making her squeal and squirm against him as she broke into peels of high-pitched giggles. Crookshanks wandered over to them and started licking Theodore's hair. Which, was making things a lot more difficult than Theodore had anticipated. Eventually, Hermione got the upper hand when she was able to flip them over and climbed up his long body until she was straddling his hips.

"I win!" She declared breathlessly, her hair hanging in a wild mane framing her face, brown eyes sparkling with happiness. 

Theodore smirked and pushed himself up from his elbows before pressing his lips against hers softly. Hermione squeaked in surprise at the gentle kiss, allowing Theodore to extract himself from under her.

"I think you'll find I'm the winner here," Theodore retorted, he took in her confused expression, flushed cheeks and slightly swollen lips as he walked smugly into the kitchen.


	4. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The impact of the summer has left its mark on Theo. Can his new relationship with the Golden Trio survive the return to Hogwarts, or will old alliances come back to haunt him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams" – Eleanor Roosevelt. 
> 
> *skips merrily in with a package tied in a bow. places package down, and skips away*

The rest of the holidays blurred into one as people came and went. Three days before they returned to Hogwarts their letters arrived. Theodore wasn't sure how he felt about the upcoming school year but he knew from experience that it would be memorable. Theodore woke up early, just like he every morning did. He rushed towards the bathroom to get in a quick shower before he dressed into a set of casual dress robes in a deep Navy that looked almost black with a silver satin lining.

Today was the day they'd be visiting Diagon Alley, according to Sirius. He'd received a letter from Gringotts three weeks into moving to Grimmauld Place informing him that his father barred him from accessing their accounts minus whatever money was in his trust account.

Being a member of the Sacred 28 meant that examples had to be made and appearances had to be maintained to gain and hold the respect of your peers in Slytherin House and flashing the gold was a major part of that. 

The sky reflected Theodore's mood perfectly with its dark and stormy clouds that foreshadowed impending heavy downpours. Sitting at the kitchen table, Theodore made a list of the things he'd have to cut back on. He balled up the list and set it alight. He downed his piping hot coffee wincing as it burned his tongue. After two hours of watching the clock slowly tick towards eight-thirty, the rest of the house surfaced and set about their usual morning routines. As his patience wore thin, Theodore walked briskly into the parlour, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and set off to Diagon Alley to gather his school supplies by himself. He knew Sirius would be royally pissed off that he'd gone alone after what happened last time around but, he honestly didn't give a fuck.

Diagon Alley was teaming as always and Theodore had to physically push his way through the crowd of overly excited young wizards and witches just to get into Flourish and Blotts. Picking up one of the baskets he began quickly throwing his fourth-year textbooks into it as well as a couple of newly published Potions journals. Having finally settled on taking Ancient Runes as an elective instead of Divination had him buy some extra material to help catch up on the third-year curriculum and give him some further depth to his research.

Just as he was about to head into Madam Malkins to get new school robes as he did every year, he was suddenly accosted by a witch with straight black hair, dark eyes and a slightly upturned nose that she seemed to have finally grown into.

"Where in Merlin’s name, have you been?" Pansy Parkinson demanded hands on her slender hips as she narrowed her eyes dangerously glaring up at him. Theodore sighed loudly and rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

"Why do you care?" He challenged trying to step around her.

"Don't mess with me, Nott!" Pansy exclaimed, her voice rising in anger.

"Pansy darling, I have things to be doing, clothes to buy, books to buy, you know those things students often do before returning to school. Answering your childish questions at this time is not one of them," Theodore replied as he pushed open the door to Madam Malkin’s, shrugging out of his outer robes in the process as he made his way over to the fitting area. He stepped up onto one of the antique podiums waiting to be measured. 

Madam Malkins' trusty tape measure zipped around Theodore's body as a quick-quotes quill speedily wrote down the changes before disappearing into the back of the store. Pansy huffed, stamped her foot and stormed away. 

Closing his eyes in frustration, Theodore rolled his head from side to side, to relieve any tension, humming when his neck cracked pleasantly. Opening them, he saw the Weasleys hurrying towards him and took that as his cue to disappear back into the crowd. Avoiding his housemates was proving easier as the day wore on, even when he almost collided with Crabbe outside Florean Fortescue’s.

Feeling guilty over having not been able to get Harry anything for his birthday, he stepped into Quality Quidditch Supplies intent on finding the perfect gift. He picked up a pair of finest quality gloves and their latest jar of broom polish scented with bergamot and lime. Moving on to Ollivander’s to get Harry a wand holster made from dragon hide, Theodore picked up a book on wand crafting and mechanics. Feeling a small bout of mischief strike him Theodore had his gifts professionally wrapped in simple brown paper and bound using his Slytherin tie.

He eventually returned to Grimmauld Place and came face-to-face with an irate Sirius and a panic-stricken Hermione.

“Is there a problem?” Theodore challenged feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise in warning, as Sirius stalked towards him. Anticipating a blow to the head, Theodore refused to break eye contact and braced himself for the impact. Instead, he was met with two strong arms around his torso, Sirius had pulled him in for a tight hug before he checked him for damage. It threw the Slytherin off guard.

“What were you thinking of going off by yourself?” Hermione asked angrily as Theodore skittered away from Sirius and sat down in his favourite spot by the window. “Not even leaving a note where you went.”

“I went to gather my school things,” Theodore replied casually, as Crookshanks shot into the room and launched himself onto Theodore’s lap. The bright orange cat spun around a couple of times, kneaded Theodore’s thighs with his claws before burying his large scruffy head into Theodore’s pocket looking for treats

.

“We were really worried! Remus and Mr Weasley went out to look for you,” Hermione informed him looking put out. “You were all taking ages this morning, so I figured I might as well go alone. I’ve been doing that since our first year,” Theodore replied, looking bored as Hermione attempted to guilt him into apologising by treating him like she would Harry and Ron.

“These new books aren't going to pack themselves,” He added, scooping the large orange cat into his arms as he stood and headed upstairs.

“Stop stealing my cat!” Hermione exclaimed in exasperation as once again her beloved familiar was choosing Theodore bloody Nott over her.

Theodore was amused to find Harry’s bed and trunk looking like a Longbottom's potion desk. He climbed onto Harry’s unmade bed and rested his arm behind his head and watched Harry disposing of the junk littering the bottom of his trunk. Sliding Harry’s gift out of his pocket, he set it on the bedside table and waited to see when his roommate would notice. 

Half an hour later, Theodore had soundly drifted off to sleep, his face buried in Harry’s pillow and Harry had finally noticed the gift. Rolling his eyes at the Slytherin tie, Harry carefully undid the knot and draped the tie around his neck. Theodore woke from the sound of Harry's trunk close. He stretched as he looked Harry up and down appraisingly, and found his stomach fluttering at the sight of Harry wearing his house colours. Sitting up quickly, he chewed his bottom lip nervously.

“These must have cost you a fortune, and the wand holster is awesome,” Harry exclaimed in awe, his eyes bright with happiness, making Theodore feel dizzy.

“Glad you like them. I’m going to grab a quick shower before dinner,” Theodore said with a small grin as he leapt off the bed, and dived into the shower. “All those pesky eleven-year-olds were all over me at Diagon this morning.” 

Slamming the door close behind him, he ensured it was properly locked. Once he was satisfied he stripped off his clothing and groaned at the heavy looking erection tenting his boxers. Grateful for the hot spray, Theodore gripped the base of his cock as his vision filled with emerald coloured eyes and flushed cheeks. 

Moving his hand faster up and down his length, Theodore couldn’t stop the loud moan of Harry's name that left his lips as he imagined Harry’s toned body stretched across his bed, hands tied to the headboard, and eyes filled with lust. 

The sudden nature of the orgasm that hit him made his knees weak, and it took all his self-control not to fall to his knees. Panting heavily, Theodore quickly scrubbed away the evidence of his weakness, finished his shower, and headed moodily back to his room, cursing himself under his breath. Finding Harry still draped in his tie was not helping matters, as he felt his blood travel downward all over again.

Theodore embraced the last comfortable family meal in Grimmauld Place with relish, as he slyly snuck Crookshanks small pieces of chicken under the table. He sipped at his pumpkin juice, allowing Theodore to watch Harry who was deep in conversation with Remus about the upcoming year’s Defence Against the Dark Arts curriculum, and who would be teaching that year. Theodore had never been one to question his sexuality before as his eyes flicked to Harry's mouth. He saw Harry's eyes flick to his and delighted in the curious look in Harry's expressive eyes. He bit his lip playfully despite his mind reminding him of the few drunken snogs he'd had with Blaise at Halloween last year. This was thanks to a couple of smuggled bottles of Ogden’s Finest from the Malfoy liquor cabinet. Not to mention his brief affair with Daphne at his father’s bequest. However, his budding feelings for a current messy-haired Gryffindor was completely messing with his carefully constructed equilibrium, especially when Harry leaned back in his chair causing his t-shirt to rise and expose a small patch of tanned skin.

* * *

The following day had them arriving promptly at Platform 9 ¾ which still looked as dingy as it always had. The large scarlet train filled the platform with endless streams of thick white smoke. Breaking reluctantly away from Potter and his friends, Theodore quickly integrated himself back in with his housemates, teasing Pansy as she was still sore over his dismissal of her back in Diagon Alley a couple of days ago. Pansy attempted to scratch at Theodore’s face when he tried to mess up her hair. Draco’s arm was wrapped securely around her waist which enabled Theodore to dodge the attack, his face lit up with glee as he laughed heartily as they made their way onto the train.

When the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Kings Cross dead at eleven o’clock, Theodore felt bad that he hadn’t had the chance to say goodbye to Sirius as they began their journey up north to Hogsmeade. The English countryside whizzed past and the train journey was relatively uneventful despite the random chatter commenting on the Quidditch World Cup over the summer, and the sudden reappearance of the Death Eaters after the final.

He ignored Draco's latest rant over Harry having been subject to his friend's obsession with the Gryffindor for over three years now. After years of Draco being told that the world would worship at the bond's feet, he was still sore about the-boy-who-lived choosing the Weasleys over him. 

The feel of Blaise's hand on his inner thigh had him glaring at his friend. Blaise smirked as he inched his hand higher up his thigh. Theodore rose quickly before he stormed out of their compartment and began wandering the corridor of the train. What had happened between him and Blaise had been nothing more than them exploring one's sexual curiosity under the heavy influence of alcohol.

He reached the other end of the train corridor, coming upon the Golden Trio accompanied by the youngest Weasley and Longbottom. Theodore took a deep breath, walked in and sat down despite the lack of invitation. He turned to lean against the wall and rested his feet in Harry's lap and felt the tension in his shoulders instantly disappear as Harry absently removed Theodore's socks and shoes and began massaging his bare feet. Harry's thumb pressed deliciously into the arch of Theodore's foot resulting in Theodore letting out a soft moan. He stared at Harry judging his reaction and was pleased that the other wizard hadn't noticed the hungry look in his eyes.

The day quickly turned to night and Theodore said his goodbyes to the Gryffindors and reluctantly returned to his friends and to change into his school uniform. Taking the carriages was always hard as the black-winged Thestrals elegantly took them up to the castle. He remembered the first time he'd noticed the equine creatures last year after witnessing his father torturing one of the women he kept in his basement before she was brutally killed. Theodore’s statement had been confused when Pansy and Millie had been adamant he was hallucinating. Even Draco had teased him about it.

The welcoming feast was a lot more interesting than Theodore thought it would be, as they learned about the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. Theodore's eyes flicked to where Harry sat warily at the Gryffindor table as Barty Crouch Sr. sat talking hushed to Dumbledore. An intense feeling of foreboding had washed over him as he anticipated his newest friend to once again be drawn into another hair-brained scheme to antagonise Harry and his friends.

Theodore allowed himself to be drawn into a conversation over which schools would be attending the tournament, and who amongst them would be entering from Slytherin only to be disrupted when the magically enhanced ceiling began to backfire, sending shockwaves of electricity down towards the students. A side door, banged open revealing a gnarled figure with thinning red hair, a wooden leg and a constantly roving blue eye that seemed to look directly into the soul of whoever it landed. The man gave Theodore an uneasy feeling especially with Dumbledore's introduction of him being the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor sent chills up his spine.

Theodore rolled his eyes as Draco dominated the conversation as always. He normally would have joined in but he was now fighting the urge to defend both Potter and Hermione and even Weasley of all people from Draco’s usual barbs. The Weasleys had been warm and welcoming and not at all what he had expected. Yes, Ron was still an ignorant ass but his relatives were okay. Besides, they were still officially a part of the Sacred 28 even with being labelled as Blood Traitors. 

Theodore reckoned that label applied to him now too, not that he was willing to raise such a topic in present company. Draco wouldn't understand and Pansy would pitch a fit, claiming he was abandoning his family name and legacy for a bunch of people most Purebloods considered inferior. On finally entering the Slytherin Common Room Theodore was pleased to see a blazing fire in the grate. It called to Theodore and he warmed himself as the chill of the dungeons made him shiver after weeks cooped up in the strange warmth of Grimmauld Place. Theodore was half tempted to seek out the Golden Trio but knew he'd be unwelcome in the lion's den.

Checking once more over his schedule, Theodore decided to retire to bed early, anticipating having double Potions first thing in the morning. Snape was difficult at the best of times but he was even worse in the early mornings.

* * *

Potions went as terribly as Theodore had expected due to Draco's inability to keep his mouth shut. He was thankful to have a practical assignment to focus his mind on. Theodore set about tending to his ingredients, thanking both Salazar and Merlin that he didn't have to work with Goyle again. Blaise was an adequate potioneer even if he seemed determined to get under Theodore's skin, every chance he got. 

Just as he was about to add the most volatile ingredient, a loud bang from the Gryffindor side of the room distracted him and he watched in annoyance as Seamus Finnegan had once again exploded his cauldron and was covered in bright magenta slime. Snape was now spitting feathers and instantly dismissed the class after docking an obscene amount of points and assigning the Irish boy a month's worth of detention with Filch.

"One lesson...I just want one lesson where I don't have to put up with Gryffindors fucking everything up!" Theodore exclaimed in anger as he packed up his things. Blaise sensing an opportunity, dragged his irate friend down the corridor and behind a tapestry where he pushed the taller boy into the stone wall and pressed his lips hungrily against Theodore's.

Theodore shoved him away with a snarl, remembering clearly what had happened the last time Blaise had forced himself on him. He hated himself for it but he couldn’t help himself, as he grabbed Blaise by the front of his robes and dominated Blaise's hot mouth. Teeth clashed aggressively against teeth as they fought for control of the kiss. It wasn't until Theodore removed Blaise's belt whilst shoving his trousers down to his knees, and wrapped his hand around the other boy's cock, that Blaise finally gave in, submitting fully to Theodore’s mercy. Blaise began emitting small whimpering sounds as he was fisted roughly. It wasn't long before Blaise came, coating Theodore's hand with his seed. Theodore released him, shoved him backwards as he cleaned his hand and robes, leaving Blaise standing there half-naked and panting.


	5. A Bird's Eye View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know how men in exile feed on dreams" – Aeschylus
> 
> Separated from all he knows, can Theo finally learn to be himself or will old habits rise to the surface?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For Kiwi <3

It was a crisp autumn day when the two other competing schools arrived, each providing an exaggerated magical display in an attempt to intimidate the competition. Rolling his eyes, Theo put on a forced smile as the French and Bulgarian students integrated themselves amongst the Hogwarts student body.

He stood up from his seat at the Slytherin table and moved to seat himself next to Millie when he felt Blaise brushing up against his back. After a short welcome speech from Dumbledore, Barty Crouch stood and began a long spiel on the history of the TriWizard Tournament and what an honour it was for Hogwarts to be chosen as the hosts that year. As could be expected, the entire hall burst into outrage when it was mentioned that only students aged seventeen and over would be allowed to enter the tournament. He flicked his eyes over to the Gryffindor table and felt relief wash over him when he saw Harry looking pleased by Crouch’s declaration.

After a few weeks of tedium due mainly to the cancellation of Quidditch, Theo sat at his usual table at the back of the library where he was able to actively avoid the mayhem created by the reveal of the school champions, by working on his upcoming Ancient Runes assignment instead. Theo decided to use one of his new books as a reference guide, by making some quick notes on a, particularly difficult rune cluster, relishing in the pure silence surrounding him. Theo hadn’t realised how much of an impact being around the Gryffindors was having on him until he had been forced to socialise with his peers. Tensions had been growing between him and Draco since the start of the school year and it was only going to get worse.

Despite being his best friend, Draco practically lived, talked and breathed the shit his father tried to instil in him. Draco, from what he was able to deduce, had it worse though in his eyes because his parents loved him. His father, however, took great pleasure in reminding him of how much of a disappointment he was, and he had the scars to prove it.

The door to the library opened with a loud bang, and Theo saw Draco as he waltzed in with a smug expression on his face, as his grey eyes gleamed with misplaced mirth. Madam Pince the librarian he noticed shushed Draco loudly, a stern look on her angular face. He saw Draco curl his upper lip in distaste at the slender witch. On his approach, Theo had to hastily move his ink well as Draco reclined against the desk he was occupying, arms across this thin chest. 

“Potter’s in the tournament!” Draco declared practically buzzing with excitement as he braced his hands on the desk to look at his friend.

Theo looked up sharply at Draco, eyes wide in shock assignment now forgotten as he felt fear creep up his spine, “What did you just say?”.

“Durmstrang has Krum, Beauxbatons has that veela witch, we got Diggory. Dumbledore had just dismissed us when the cup started going crazy. Bright red fire shot out the cup, like lightning and then out came Scarhead’s fucking name. Dumbledore was pissed! He grabbed Harry and started questioning him whilst Karkaroff and that half-breed Beauxbatons calls a headmistress, started calling for blood” Draco replied impishly moving so he was leaning against the desk and began picking at a piece of invisible lint off his school robes as he waited for Theo's usual reaction whenever he mentioned Potter.

Theo shot to his feet in alarm, toppling his chair over in the process. He quickly stuffed his belongings and half-finished essay into his school bag and tore from the library as rapidly as his feet could carry him. Looking over his shoulder he saw the look of disbelief on Draco’s face and knew things were about to go to shit. 

After nearly falling through the trick step as he bolted up the various staircases that led to the Gryffindor Common Room, Theo skidded to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. All sense of urgency left his body, and he was left feeling uncertain for the first time in his life. After several attempts to knock and figure out what to say, the portrait swung open revealing a red-faced Ron Weasley, blue eyes stormy with anger. Seeing Theo, Ron gnashed his teeth in annoyance, hands curling into fists at his side.

“You seem to be lost, Nott. Snakes aren’t welcome here,” Ron said in an attempt to intimidate by invading Theo's personal space as much as he could. Theo gave Ron a slow sharp smile as he looked the redhead up and down, amused by the feeble attempt Ron was making to get under his skin.

“I’m not the one who’s been crying because they've been relegated to side-kick yet again,” Theo said viciously, as he looked down to inspect his nails a look of indifference on his face, “Besides, you wouldn’t last five minutes in that tournament. Harry, on the other hand, has a magical ability that would give even  _ you _ , wet dreams.” 

“Just go back to your Death Eater mates, yeah, and stay the fuck away from Harry!” Ron shouted in anger stepping away from the Slytherin. Crossing over to the staircase, he cast Theo one last angry look over his shoulder before he quickly descended the stairs and disappeared from view.

Theo shook his head in amusement as he darted over to stop the portrait from closing. Taking a deep breath, he entered. Every single pair of eyes quickly landed on him in shock. The entire room was eerily silent, and Theo swore he could hear a third-year student somewhere to his left drop their quill.

Straightening his stance, Theo's practised mask of detachment was erected and he looked around him appraisingly. Everything about the Gryffindor Common Room was in stark contrast to his own. The room was bathed in warm reds, oranges and golds of different shades, with large squishy sofas that Theo was tempted to sink himself into and never leave. There was no icy chill either, and the view of the night sky was breathtaking.

“Theo! How did you get in here?” Hermione asked in surprise, jumping to her feet when the silence became too much and rushing over, embracing him warmly.

“I heard about Harry. Where is he?” Theo asked her, ignoring the taunts and jibes coming his way, now that the Gryffindors had gotten over the initial shock of his presence, stiffening under her embrace.

“He’s in his room. He and Ron fought. It was terrible,” Hermione explained, glancing up at the staircase that led to the boys’ dormitories as she chewed on her bottom lip anxiously.

Stepping out of her embrace, he headed over to the boys' staircase and eyed it warily. "I know. I bumped into Ron outside. I'll talk to him, Hermione. Don't you worry," Theo said gently cupping her face affectionately before he ran up the stairs to find Harry. He was pleased to find that the staircase hadn't rejected him.

Theo found the correct door and walked in confidently. Finding Harry was easy. The boy in question was currently sprawled across his bed with a strange-looking map spread out in front of him. His green eyes were skimming  the parchment as his fingers traced inky black footsteps.

“I didn’t think that you Gryffindors wallowed in self-pity,” Theo said observing his friend as he leant against the bedpost, arms crossed, watching Harry closely.

Jumping up in surprise, Harry ended up falling off his bed with a loud crash. Groaning, at the impact with the floor, Harry looked owlishly up at an upside-down image of Theo who was looking incredibly amused.

“It wasn’t me! I didn’t do it!” Harry said defensively, as he sat up quickly causing his glasses to end up at an odd angle.

“Of course not. You wouldn’t be able to tie your shoelaces if it wasn’t for me,” Theo teased playfully hopping up onto the bed, his eyes scanning over the creamy parchment. Harry rolled his eyes before getting to his feet and began to pace in front of his bed.

“Yeah well, at least I don’t need a teddy to help me sleep at night,” Harry jibed back as he joined Theo on the bed, lying down at his side.

“Oh yeah, because you sleep like a baby,” Theo teased jovially as he followed Dumbeldore’s footprints as they paced around his office.

“I don’t know what to do! Crouch says I have to participate. This shit is binding!” Harry exclaimed feeling insecure over his predicament, as he turned to look at Theo hoping that his friend would be able to come up with something that would result in his disqualification.

“Did you get a copy of the contract?” Theo asked seriously, moving so that he was sat crossed legged and facing Harry fully. Harry shook his head looking put out by the fact that Theo had changed his position upon the thick duvet.

“So, how can he be entirely sure it’s legally binding?” Theo questioned thinking of his lessons as a child on how to find loopholes in any type of legal document.

“According to Crouch, it binds our core to the tournament. If we don’t play, we die,” Harry muttered glumly, as he picked up a random nick-nack of his bedside table and hurled it across the room, almost hitting Neville in the face when he walked in.

“Sorry Nev,” Harry apologised looking chastised, by his friend’s startled face. Shaking his head and eyeing Theo warily, Neville decided to turn around and go back downstairs.

“That’s fucked up. Not to mention illegal! I can’t believe Fudge allowed that! No, wait...I can believe it. He’s a terrible Minister,” Theo exclaimed with a shiver of revulsion, feeling Harry’s pain at being forced to compete.

“What do I do now?” Harry asked in a quiet voice. Theo's eyes narrowed as he tried to come up with a way to help his friend.

“I’ll help you. You’ll win this thing if it’s the last thing I do,” Theo declared honestly, offering his hand to Harry. Shaking it firmly, Harry grinned, happy to finally have someone by his side.  The two unlikely allies spent the rest of the night discussing plans and coming up with the strategies to handle all probabilities.

* * *

Theo finally traipsed back to his dormitory just after midnight, in dire need of a shower and a clean change of clothes.  When he finally walked back into the Slytherin Common Room, he wasn’t prepared to have Draco sitting in a wing-back chair, head cocked to the side, a single candle illuminating his pointy features as he eyed his friend suspiciously.

“Where’ve you been, Theo? Word is you took a little trip up the tower to see Scarhead and his sad collection of friends,” Draco sneered looking disgusted by the information he'd received from where he sat .

“I can do what I like. You are not the boss of me. You might act like your word is the law around here, but let me let you into a little secret. It doesn’t mean shit! You’re just a kid trying to play in an adult's world,” Theo bit back, his eyes hard, and fingers flexing in anger, glaring at Draco in disbelief.

“You’re pathetic! No wonder you father disowned you,” Draco retorted letting slip a bit of information he must have overheard last summer. 

Theo doubled over as he laughed heartily at the news. Not quite expecting this kind of reaction, Draco stood and stalked over to his roommate a sneer plastered on his face.

“Oh...oh that is priceless. Did you expect me to give a shit?” Theo asked mockingly, as he struggled to get his laughter under control.

“We had a vote. You’re out. Get your stuff and leave,” Draco said bluntly, clicking his fingers. Crabbe and Goyle quickly arrived from the shadows dragging Theo's behind them across the polished black marble floor.

“Grow up Draco,” Theo hissed, shrinking his trunk and sliding it into the pocket of his robes as he took a seat on one of the leather sofas.

“You’re supposed to be one of  _ us _ , Nott,” Draco exclaimed loudly, his eyes turning a dark stormy grey as he paced in front of the fireplace.

“One of us? What does that _mean_ Malfoy, hmm? Go on, explain it to me. Give me one of daddy’s pearls of wisdom,” Theo snarled leaning forward, his body tense and ready for Draco to eventually snap as he knew he would.

“Don’t you dare bring my father into this! We are the sacred twenty-eight. Us! We made a pact. You and me, together! Remember?” Draco asked as his wand slid into his hand, eyes burning with intense rage.

“Are you kidding me, that’s the card you are going to play right now? We were seven years old, Draco! My father nearly had me killed! What did yours do? Oh, that’s right he took away your broom for a week!” Theo said angrily, throwing Draco’s privilege back into his face as he got up and walked over his 'friend'.

“Everyone knows you’re nothing but a liar, Nott. Your father has done _everything_ for you, and this is how you repay him? You are a disgrace to your name, and a disgrace to Slytherin House,” Draco said taunting the brunet as he watched his housemate's jaw tense knowingly.

Enraged, Theo grabbed Draco and pulled him in close, his eyes blank, and his voice eerily calm. Raising his left hand, he brought his palm up so it was directly in Draco’s line of sight. Revealing the still dark pink crescent scar, he watched Draco flinch as the memory of how Theo had received that particular scar came rushing to the surface.

“Call me whatever you want Draco, but we both know that I am anything but a liar!” Theo exclaimed honestly, releasing the blond and wiping his hands on a navy blue cotton handkerchief as though he had just touched something dirty. Taking a deep breath, Theo snarled at his so-called ‘friends’ and left.

* * *

After punching the wall outside of his common room repeatedly until his knuckles bled, he eventually ended up in an old Potion’s classroom. Theo helped himself to a collection of ingredients from one of Snape's private stores and started brewing. The repetitive motions calmed him, as he lost himself in his task. Theo brewed all night, honing his skills until sunlight streamed in through cracks in the window shutters, highlighting the dark circles underneath his eyes. Stretching languidly and rubbing sleep from his eyes, Theo yawned loudly. 

Tidying up, Theo scourgified his clothes and performed a breath-freshening charm before heading to the boys' bathroom on the third floor. Theo locked the door behind him as he walked in. He stripped out of his uniform, placed his trunk on the tiled floor and pulled out a pair of black denim jeans, an old band t-shirt of Sirius' and one of Harry's oversized denim shirts that had once belonged to his muggle cousin Dudley.

Dressing quickly, Theo checked his hair in the cracked and smeared mirror. He splashed cold water on his face to try and make him appear more awake than he currently felt. Sighing at the way things had gone down the night before and gripping the sink with both hands, Theo stared at his reflection in the cracked mirror, his mind going over and over the conversation he'd had with Draco. He was now considered a Blood Traitor by the only person he had considered family who didn't even _understand_ the intricate game of chess their father's played. Just as he turned his head away from the mirror, a pair of dark pupil-less eyes framed by white lashes appeared before disappearing as quickly as they appeared.

As he arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, Theo scanned the crowds of students around him. The sight of Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles menacingly whilst Draco sat confidently challenging him to approach was highly amusing. Theo sent him a blinding smile promising sweet revenge before he wandered straight over to the Gryffindor table and plopped himself down next to the youngest Weasley. Ginny looked up at him in surprise, her fork halfway to her mouth, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"Morning," Theo said brightly, as he helped himself to coffee, toast and scrambled eggs.

"This is the Gryffindor table, Nott. You're not welcome here!" Ron shouted, getting to his feet and glaring at the dark-haired Slytherin, two large strips of bacon dangling from one of his bulky hands as he looked around him for backup.

Theo toasted Ron jovially with his cup before turning to discuss next week's Defence Against the Dark Arts assignment, and whether Hermione was planning to go to the Yule Ball. The scarlet blush spreading across Hermione's cheeks gave him all the answers he needed, as her eyes flicked over to where Krum was sat stony-faced next to Pansy. The pug-faced girl was trying to get his attention by clawing at his arm and batting her eyelashes but failing miserably.

"Library in one hour. We need to try and figure out what the tasks are going to be and how Harry can win them. The best way to do that is by reading up on past tournaments. and by studying the school champions, looking at their strengths, their weaknesses and their gameplays. They are not going to play nice Harry. They will try to win at any cost! So we should try and do the same," Theo said firmly despite Harry's protests that he just wanted to get it over and done with.

"Theo is right Harry. I don't see Krum and Fleur taking it easy on you just because you're not seventeen," Hermine said in agreement as she helped herself to more strawberry jam, spreading it on her toast before taking a bite.

"Why does this always happen to me? I just want a normal year where someone is not trying to kill me!" Harry said bitterly, thinking back at how miserably his education had gone for the past four years as he rested his head in his hand.

Theo chuckled in amusement at Harry's reaction as he added honey to his coffee, taking a sip of the caffeinated beverage, "Honestly, I don't know who's a bigger drama queen, you or Draco?" 

Harry gave him the middle finger much to Hermione's irritation as she began protesting loudly at his use of profanity when there were teachers present, as he chucked an apple at Theo's head, who unfortunately ducked just in time. It ended up hitting a first-year Ravenclaw student on the back of the head. Harry's eyes widened in horror and he mouthed an apology at the aggrieved student, who quickly got up and stormed out, shooting Harry angry glances as they went.

Theo had barely sat at the Gryffindor table for twenty minutes and he could already feel Draco's eyes boring into the back of his skull. He was sure that if looks could kill, he would have been dead by now. Theo felt a thrill run up his spine at the thought that he was causing his brother in all but blood such discomfort.

Leaning over and brushing Hermione's hair out of the way, he whispered in her ear, a flirtatious smile on his lips when he heard a loud shout. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Daphne screaming at Draco, her expensive cream jumper was now sporting a bright orange stain from the jug of pumpkin juice that had somehow ended up in her lap. Blaise was trying to prevent the blonde witch from launching herself across the table so she could scratch Draco's eyes out by wrapping his arms securely around her slim waist.

Being exiled from Slytherin was proving to be one of the best things to have ever happened to Theodore, second only to finally leaving his father's house. He slowly sipped his coffee as he waited for Harry to finally finish his breakfast so they could get to the library. Theo began making a mental list of things he could now do, knowing that he no longer had to bear the weight of his family name on his shoulders. He was lost so deep in thought, he failed to notice his friends getting up to leave until Hermione all but dragged him off the bench, taking his cup of coffee with him in the process.


	6. Dragonology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come not between the dragon and his wrath" – King Lear, William Shakespeare 
> 
> As the first task looms, can Harry, Theo and Hermione discover the secret hidden within the forest in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the wait! *passes classified file across the desk to eager readers*

Thankfully the library was quiet that afternoon. The dazzling sun and clear skies had lured most students out onto the grounds, desperate to seize the chance before autumn kicked in again. An hour later, Theo and Hermione had come up with a solid looking game plan. Harry had fallen back to sleep, his face smooshed up against a book on advanced wand movements and duelling techniques. Small snores escaping his mouth now and then. Theo rolled his eyes and slammed his book shut. The noise made Harry suddenly jerk awake. His eyes scanned the surrounding area anxiously as a small trail of saliva connected him to the book he’d been using as a pillow. He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of an old Weasley jumper and adjusted his glasses frowning when they kept sliding down his nose.

"You're never going to do well if you keep falling asleep, Harry. You can't expect us to do all the work," Theo stated rather bluntly as he sorted through his collection of notes.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. The library just makes me…” Harry replied pausing to yawn mid-sentence, “makes me...sleepy." Hermione frowned at him over the top of a book on past and present duelling champions.

Hermione scolded as she rummaged through her bag in search of a spare quill, "Theo and I are the  _ only _ ones helping you after the screaming match you and Ron had out in the courtyard last week. Besides, stop it! We'll get kicked out if you keep that up." 

"Hermione is right Harry. We only have your best interests at heart. And there’s no need to worry about Pince, Hermione. She spends most of her time reading trashy romance novels with pictures of half-naked vampires on the cover," Theo assured her as he pointed out the librarian's attempt at concealing her book behind a large stack of returns. However, the librarian wasn’t hiding the cover well enough, the Vampire with long blonde hair gave Hermione an obnoxious wink just above the stack of returns, making her blush and look away sharply.

After three weeks of fervently planning, waiting and worrying, Theo watched on as Hermione had an extremely heated conversation with Ron Weasley outside of the Great Hall. He was just about to intervene when Ron walked away on his own, his face as red as a Baboon’s arse muttering under his breath as he did so. Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of the main entrance, looking more and more frazzled when Theo joined her. The first task was fast approaching and they still didn’t have a clue what it was Harry had to face.

"Hagrid's looking for Harry. It's bad! Merlin's pants! It has got to be bad if Hagrid is looking for him, right?! He thought it was completely reasonable to keep a dragon as a pet once! Then there was the acromantula he kept as a pet his entire time at school, and then that whole Buckbeak fiasco, not to mention Fluffy!" Hermione waffled nervously, her voice getting squeakier and squeakier by the minute.

“Ah, so that was  _ you _ ,” Theo grinned when he realised that Draco had been right about Potter being the one meddling with Ministry business, by saving the damned hippogriff. In all honesty, Draco was lucky to be alive in his opinion, he had acted like an arrogant git towards the beast. Hermione looked at him, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. “He didn’t deserve to die just because Malfoy can’t listen to instructions,” Hermione said, pouting slightly as she adjusted her bookbag, hoisting it up her shoulder as she suppressed a wince at the way her back twinged from the weight.

"We will find Harry, and warn him. I'm just not sure why Hagrid would have told Ron first?" Theo said in confusion, looking at her for any clarification on the matter.

"Yes, that did seem odd. Maybe, he just saw Ron first. He might not know he's fallen out with Harry," Hermione replied looking thoughtful.

  
  


Theo wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they went in search of the chosen one. They found him talking to Luna out on the courtyard with her trademark dreamy look in her light blue eyes. Her radish earrings jingled as she attempted to explain to Harry the obscure type of pygmy saltwater crocodile she had found during a trek through the Amazon Rainforest, even though his green eyes had glossed over, he still managed to nod in agreement in all the right places.

"Sorry to...umm...interrupt Luna but, can we borrow Harry for a moment? It's important," Hermione said, stumbling over her words as she tried her best not to offend the dreamy-eyed witch.

"Has it anything to do with the dragons in the forbidden forest?" Luna asked bluntly, causing Harry to snap back to reality and for Theo and Hermione to stare at her in utter shock.

"I'm sorry, did you just say dragons? In the Forbidden Forest?" Theo asked nervously as he felt Hermione twitch beside him. Luna nodded once before skipping away into the castle in search of pudding.

The walk to Hagrid's took longer than it usually did, mainly because Harry kept trying to distract them, and Hermione had had two full-blown panic attacks, causing Theo to hold her shoulders firm and order her to calmly breath in and out. They knocked on the door and waited patiently for the door to swing open. As time passed they soon realised that Hagrid didn’t seem to be home.

"Could he already be in the forest, maybe?" Theo suggested looking nervously towards the forbidden forest and the dense foliage, whose shadows moved now and then, making him feel skittish.

"Let's just find Hagrid. And then we can safely panic!" Hermione exclaimed, still taking deep controlled breaths as she charged into the Forbidden Forest, a look of sheer determination on her face.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry cried as he jogged to catch up with her.

Theo stood looking dumbfounded by the fact that they would so casually walk into a place that was not only out of bounds but most importantly home to some pretty nasty creatures. After contemplating whether or not he should stay put, he decided to go after them. However, he couldn't see either of them. Sliding his wand out of his holster, Theo slowly walked deeper into the trees, his head whipping from side to side looking for trademark chestnut coloured curls, or messy black hair. Finding none of those things, Theo felt his heartbeat thump wildly against his ribcage, and his palms began to sweat making it difficult for him to keep a hold of his wand. Here he was in the middle of a very dangerous place, utterly alone.

Making sure to watch where he was putting his feet, Theo silently trod through deep undergrowth, freezing whenever he heard the telltale sound of Acromantulas moving close by, within the trees. Their voices were like ghostly whispers floating in the icy wind as they sought out their prey. Praying to Merlin, Salazar and truly anyone that would listen, Theo hoped it wasn't him they were hunting.

A loud, deafening roar shook the ground causing Theo to fall on to the hard stony ground. It sounded like it had come from just a few meters in front of him. 

He picked himself up from the ground. Theo walked purposely towards the roar. As he broke through the tightly packed trees he came upon a large clearing in which four large cages were located, each housing a dragon. Theo gasped at the sight, wishing Draco was with him so that he could see this, he wouldn’t believe him otherwise. Dragons in the Forbidden Forest were a see to believe kind of thing. He hid behind the trunk of a large pine tree and watched the dragon handlers as they tended to the beasts. The air was hot and thick making Theo's shirt cling to his back as sweat rolled down his back.

The dragon closest to him was a vivid leafy green one with wide yellow eyes and an inquisitive stare. It seemed almost tame lying quietly as it gorged on what seemed to be a sheep's carcass. The bars of its cage were as thick as tree trunks and infused with rough-looking runes to stop them from melting against the dragons' ferocious flames.

The second dragon was the most noticeable with bright crimson coloured scales and a bright golden underbelly, Theo wondered why the dragon hadn’t caught his attention immediately. Its head was squared and snout shorter with long yellow fronds and rows of sharp-looking teeth. It was a Chinese Fireball. Theo had seen this dragon in the Dragonology book out of the Nott library he and Draco had read a million times, and Theo was completely transfixed by the raw power it possessed. He’s always dreamt of seeing Dragons in the wild but seeing them this close, was breathtaking. 

Reluctantly tearing his eyes away, Theo saw that the last two cages contained what looked to be a Swedish Short-Snout judging by its small stature and iridescent silvery-blue scales that he knew any Wizard would love to possess. The last dragon was by far the largest and most intimidating of the four, with its uncanny reptilian shape, shiny black scales, bronze horns and a barbed tail. The Hungarian Horntail Theo knew was considered to be the most dangerous of the dragon breeds in the world and he shivered at the notion that someone was going to go up against that, the sweat on his back ran cold by the thought Harry might need to go up against the Hungarian Horntail.

After trudging through the undergrowth and ducking to avoid some low hanging branches at the edge of the forbidden forest, he found Harry and Hermione sat on a stone bench in the empty courtyard. They were motionless and looking deathly pale as Theo approached, pulling leaves out of his dark hair. The haunted look in Harry's emerald green eyes tugged at something deep inside making him determined to do everything in his power to keep him safe. Taking a seat beside them, Theo took Harry's hand in his own wrenching the Gryffindor out of his musing.


	7. In speluncam draconis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Though we may come from different countries and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one" – Albus Dumbledore
> 
> Things are heating up at Hogwarts. Is Harry ready for what's to come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's heeeeerrrrreeee!!!!

The days leading up to the first task were cold and miserable. The skies were dark and stormy and the clouds released torrents of rain that didn't look like they were going to end.

As soon as the shock had worn off and the Gryffindor boys had gotten used to Theo not only being present in their common room but also Harry's bed, Theo and Hermione plus a very reluctant Harry had spent hours cooped up in the library researching all they could on the four different dragons breeds until their heads ached and they couldn't retain any more information.

Theo lay staring up at the ruby canopy, his eyes tracing the patterns on the rich fabric. Sleep had completely eluded him. His mind could just not zone out due to Ron's unrelenting snores filling the room. He felt Harry stir next to him. After a moment the Gryffindor sat up. He brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. Harry’s body, or Ron’s snoring, had also not given him the chance to get a full night of sleep. Add that it was the night before the first task, Harry needed to be ready to face whatever was thrown at him come morning.

Theo wasn't sure what compelled him but he manoeuvred on the twin-sized bed so he could wrap his arms tightly around the smaller boy and pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. Harry craned his neck and looked at him in surprise before turning around in Theo's arms to properly look at him.

Theo felt hesitant hands stroking along his jaw before they slid experimentally into his hair. Sighing at Harry's touch, his eyes closed as he leaned into Harry's gentle touch. 

Harry seeing his chance leant forward pressing tentative lips to Theodore's. Theo gasped in wanton surprise and his hands slid eagerly up Harry's chest, pulling him even closer as he kissed him back hungrily. Harry's lips tasted as sweet as honey in comparison to Blaise’s which always reminded him of bitter lemons.

As their confidence grew, the kiss grew more passionate and aggressive as they fought each other for dominance. The intimate act released the tension and anxiety about the upcoming task they were both currently feeling. Breaking off the kiss, Theo rested his forehead against Harry's, panting heavily.

"We need to stop," Theo said his voice husky, his eyes darkening as he took in the adoring look on Harry's flushed face. Nodding in agreement, Harry pulled away from him, his chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

Theo laid on his back once more, staring up at the canopy once again. He practically purred with smug satisfaction when he felt Harry curling into his body, his head resting against his heartbeat and his arm lazily draped over Theo's stomach.

"I'm scared," Harry admitted into Theo's chest, his voice a whisper in the dark. Theo wrapped his arms securely around Harry, holding him tight.

"I know. I wish I could fix it for you," Theo admitted honestly, his fingers sliding through the soft raven coloured hair. Harry's body shook as he was overcome with uncontrollable emotion, hot tears rolling down his cheeks wetting Theo's shirt. Theo held him quietly, offering soft words of love and encouragement until Harry calmed down enough to fall into a fitful sleep.

The following morning, the whole castle was buzzing with nervous excitement, all the students couldn’t wait to see what the first task of the tournament would be. However, Theo was just plain nervous. After sharing their first kiss the night before, Theo found himself to be in a right foul mood when he and Hermione were forcibly separated from Harry and made to sit up in the Quidditch stands. Theo was glad to see Sirius now that he’d been officially exonerated from his crimes. From what he could see, the man wasn't faring any better than he was. If his ashen skin, dark circles and unkempt hair were anything to go by. Sitting between Harry’s godfather and Hermione, Theo watched unblinkingly as the spectators got told what the first task was going to be. The crowds went wild, screaming and shouting with glee. Next to him, Sirius stilled in shock.

The first dragon to enter the makeshift arena was the Short-Snout whose brilliant blue flame shot out in warning turning a cluster of smallish boulders to ash. Theo frowned when he saw something shiny glittering underneath the dragon. Grabbing Hermione's omniculors, making her yelp he zoomed in. Jumping to his feet his face went white with fear as he made to go find Harry and warn him when the cannon fired, and out walked Cedric Diggory in robes coloured in his house colours. The show had started and the school champions quarters would be sealed off by now, there was nothing more for Theo to do than watch and hope for the best.

The battle was fierce especially when Diggory almost got cremated, however, he quickly turned the show in his favour when he turned a boulder into a fierce-looking dog. Taking the bait, the Short-Snout abandoned its nest allowing Cedric to sneak in and capture the golden egg. The dragon was then stunned by its handlers allowing Diggory to safely leave the makeshift arena.

The French champion looked beautiful in her baby-blue duelling robes, her long silver-blonde hair tied in a simple ponytail. Theo rolled his eyes at the number of men and boys who leant forward to get a look at her, as soon as she entered the large arena. He saw her swallow nervously as she approached her dragon. The Welsh-Green was looking about it warily, at the mass of people looking down on her, spitting warning flames now and then as she coiled herself tighter around the clutch of eggs beneath her. Fleur was currently trying to draw the dragon away with little success. No matter what she did to distract the large reptile, the Dragon wouldn’t leave its nest. He winced when she threw a conjunctivitis jinx and the helpless animal, making it scream in agony, its large tail Swept around the surrounding area colliding with a large rock formation with a loud thud, scattering boulders in all directions. Theo leant forward in his seat, left knee jiggling as he watched Fleur take cover behind a makeshift tree. Licking his lips, eyes focussed on the battle taking place, he shook his head as the Dragon having, had enough of being in pain, slunk off towards the gate it had come through, and roared pitifully, one of its large clawed feet batting against the charmed mesh, its nest and eggs were forgotten. Fleur seeing her chance, sprinted over to the nest, snatched up her prize much to the cheers of the spectators and rushed back into the safety of the champions’ tent.

After a twenty-minute break, for people to visit the toilets, get refreshments and pick up souvenirs, Krum was summoned into the arena where a large Chinese Fireball awaited him. Theo felt his blood run cold as the Bulgarian champion took his turn going up against the Chinese Fireball. The young Dragon didn’t stand a chance against Krum’s skill and seeker ability as he took control of the situation, using spells that would be considered on the Dark side in Wizarding Britain. The egg safe in his clutches, that left only one.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly ignoring the scathing look McGonagall sent in his direction.

Hermione squeezed his hand tightly, unable to tear her eyes away as the Hungarian Horntail was brought into the arena. Everyone fell silent when they realised that this was the dragon Harry Potter was to face. Sirius was on his feet at this point arguing loudly with Crouch, Dumbledore and the Minister for Magic, his hands gesturing wildly as the final cannon sounded and Harry finally entered. He looked so small in that big arena with that big dragon next to him.

Praying to every deity known to man, Theo watched in horror as the Horntail got angrier and angrier at being confronted by yet another human with a wand that Theo was sure was no stranger to pain by the way it was pulling at its chains. He held his breath as Harry implemented his Quidditch skills by summoning his Firebolt using it to assist him with his task.

The sound of breaking chains could soon be heard throughout the arena followed by a deafening roar as the Horntail took off after Harry, brilliant yellow eyes fixed on his multiple attempts to getaway. Theo felt bile rise in his throat, and he fought against the urge to vomit as Harry disappeared completely from view. He scoured the skies looking for Harry’s tell-tale messy black hair but there was nothing. The sound of beating wings was deafening and was churning up the air around them, sending hats and scarfs flying. He saw Fudge lunge after his lime-green bowler, his face turning a dark shade of plum in anger at the way everything had gone to shit. Hermione pointed Theo out to the dragon handlers who had taken to their brooms and were attempting to follow and subdue the beast. 

Sirius, he saw, was now having to be physically restrained by a couple of Aurors after punching Crouch in the nose. Thick ropes were encasing his body as he screamed and yelled, his eyes black with anger and promising death.

“You’re all fucking useless! That’s my godson out there! How could you fuckers allow a fourteen-year-old kid to enter this shitshow? If you don’t get me out of these bloody ropes, I’ll have you! Do you hear it? I’m going to make your life fucking hell, Crouch!” Sirius roared in anger as thick ropes wrapped his writhing body tightened as he screamed and yelled, his eyes black with anger and the promise of death should something happen to Harry. 

Theo jumped to his feet to assist in calming the animagus, as he shot the officials with a stare that would kill, as his mind ran wild thinking of all the ways Harry could die, and hoping he wouldn’t be the Horntail’s lunch. He whipped around when the crowd went wild as Harry zipped back into the arena and scooped up the egg. 

Theo sunk on to the bench in relief, as he saw Harry fly back into the champions' tent. Getting shakily to his feet, both he and Hermione ran down the steps and into the tent to see Harry collapsing onto the nearest bench, his body shaking uncontrollably. Theo ran over to him and threw his arms around the Gryffindor who broke down, his chest heaving as he sobbed into Theo’s shoulder. He felt Hermione wrap her arms around the two of them, as she too gave in to her emotions. Once Harry was calmer, the trio made their way back to the arena where the judges were waiting to give their final scores, putting Harry right at the end of the leaderboard. The crowds began to disperse once it was announced by the Headmaster that the Horntail had been successfully subdued and it was safe to return to the castle.

They barely made it a couple of metres out of the area when Theo saw Harry pale dramatically and vomit all over his shoes before falling unconscious. He caught him before he hit the ground. Sharing a look with Hermione, Theo levitated Harry's body once Hermione had covered it with his invisibility cloak and they stealthily took him up to the Hospital Wing. The other champions were already in attendance and were being given doses of Pepper-Up Potion and being treated for burns whilst Madam Pomfrey tutted and moaned about how irresponsible it was to use not only dragons but nesting ones at that.

Theo could do nothing but agree with her as Harry was examined. He sat by Harry's bedside until Hermione came to get him for dinner. Placing a soft kiss to Harry's brow, he followed the young witch down to the Great Hall. Ron kept glancing over at them, his eyes uncertain as he fidgeted in his seat whilst eating large mouthfuls of his Shepherd's Pie.

Theo could barely eat, despite Hermione nagging at him. All he wanted was to go back and be with Harry. He needed to make sure he was safe and alive. The golden egg Harry had won sat beside him. Theo was anxious that someone might try to steal it if he'd left it in the Hospital Wing. It had been agreed that he’d look after the second clue until Harry had been released from the care of the school nurse. 

Theo was enraged when he was told that the Hospital Wing was off-limits outside the normal visiting hours, and he trudged back to Gryffindor Tower, climbing into Harry’s bed. Burying his head into Harry's pillow he breathed in the chosen one's scent and promptly fell asleep. The day full of nerves and worries had thoroughly exhausted him.


	8. A Bird's Eye View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know how men in exile feed on dreams" – Aeschylus
> 
> Separated from all he knows, can Theo finally learn to be himself or will old habits rise to the surface?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For Kiwi

It was a crisp autumn day when the two other competing schools arrived, each providing an exaggerated magical display in an attempt to intimidate the competition. Rolling his eyes, Theo put on a forced smile as the French and Bulgarian students integrated themselves amongst the Hogwarts student body.

He stood up from his seat at the Slytherin table and moved to seat himself next to Millie when he felt Blaise brushing up against his back. After a short welcome speech from Dumbledore, Barty Crouch stood and began a long spiel on the history of the TriWizard Tournament and what an honour it was for Hogwarts to be chosen as the hosts that year. As could be expected, the entire hall burst into outrage when it was mentioned that only students aged seventeen and over would be allowed to enter the tournament. He flicked his eyes over to the Gryffindor table and felt relief wash over him when he saw Harry looking pleased by Crouch’s declaration.

After a few weeks of tedium due mainly to the cancellation of Quidditch, Theo sat at his usual table at the back of the library where he was able to actively avoid the mayhem created by the reveal of the school champions, by working on his upcoming Ancient Runes assignment instead. Theo decided to use one of his new books as a reference guide, by making some quick notes on a, particularly difficult rune cluster, relishing in the pure silence surrounding him. Theo hadn’t realised how much of an impact being around the Gryffindors was having on him until he had been forced to socialise with his peers. Tensions had been growing between him and Draco since the start of the school year and it was only going to get worse.

Despite being his best friend, Draco practically lived, talked and breathed the shit his father tried to instil in him. Draco, from what he was able to deduce, had it worse though in his eyes because his parents loved him. His father, however, took great pleasure in reminding him of how much of a disappointment he was, and he had the scars to prove it.

The door to the library opened with a loud bang, and Theo saw Draco as he waltzed in with a smug expression on his face, as his grey eyes gleamed with misplaced mirth. Madam Pince the librarian he noticed shushed Draco loudly, a stern look on her angular face. He saw Draco curl his upper lip in distaste at the slender witch. On his approach, Theo had to hastily move his ink well as Draco reclined against the desk he was occupying, arms across this thin chest. 

“Potter’s in the tournament!” Draco declared practically buzzing with excitement as he braced his hands on the desk to look at his friend.

Theo looked up sharply at Draco, eyes wide in shock assignment now forgotten as he felt fear creep up his spine, “What did you just say?”.

“Durmstrang has Krum, Beauxbatons has that veela witch, we got Diggory. Dumbledore had just dismissed us when the cup started going crazy. Bright red fire shot out the cup, like lightning and then out came Scarhead’s fucking name. Dumbledore was pissed! He grabbed Harry and started questioning him whilst Karkaroff and that half-breed Beauxbatons calls a headmistress, started calling for blood” Draco replied impishly moving so he was leaning against the desk and began picking at a piece of invisible lint off his school robes as he waited for Theo's usual reaction whenever he mentioned Potter.

Theo shot to his feet in alarm, toppling his chair over in the process. He quickly stuffed his belongings and half-finished essay into his school bag and tore from the library as rapidly as his feet could carry him. Looking over his shoulder he saw the look of disbelief on Draco’s face and knew things were about to go to shit. 

After nearly falling through the trick step as he bolted up the various staircases that led to the Gryffindor Common Room, Theo skidded to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. All sense of urgency left his body, and he was left feeling uncertain for the first time in his life. After several attempts to knock and figure out what to say, the portrait swung open revealing a red-faced Ron Weasley, blue eyes stormy with anger. Seeing Theo, Ron gnashed his teeth in annoyance, hands curling into fists at his side.

“You seem to be lost, Nott. Snakes aren’t welcome here,” Ron said in an attempt to intimidate by invading Theo's personal space as much as he could. Theo gave Ron slow sharp smile as he looked the redhead up and down, amused by the feeble attempt Ron was making to get under his skin.

“I’m not the one who’s been crying because they've been relegated to side-kick yet again,” Theo said viciously, as he looked down to inspect his nails a look of indifference on his face, “Besides, you wouldn’t last five minutes in that tournament. Harry, on the other hand, has a magical ability that would give even _you_ , wet dreams.” 

“Just go back to your Death Eater mates, yeah, and stay the fuck away from Harry!” Ron shouted in anger stepping away from the Slytherin. Crossing over to the staircase, he cast Theo one last angry look over his shoulder before he quickly descended the stairs and disappeared from view.

Theo shook his head in amusement as he darted over to stop the portrait from closing. Taking a deep breath, he entered. Every single pair of eyes quickly landed on him in shock. The entire room was eerily silent, and Theo swore he could hear a third-year student somewhere to his left drop their quill.

Straightening his stance, Theo's practised mask of detachment was erected and he looked around him appraisingly. Everything about the Gryffindor Common Room was in stark contrast to his own. The room was bathed in warm reds, oranges and golds of different shades, with large squishy sofas that Theo was tempted to sink himself into and never leave. There was no icy chill either, and the view of the night sky was breathtaking.

“Theo! How did you get in here?” Hermione asked in surprise, jumping to her feet when the silence became too much and rushing over, embracing him warmly.

“I heard about Harry. Where is he?” Theo asked her, ignoring the taunts and jibes coming his way, now that the Gryffindors had gotten over the initial shock of his presence, stiffening under her embrace.

“He’s in his room. He and Ron fought. It was terrible,” Hermione explained, glancing up at the staircase that led to the boys’ dormitories as she chewed on her bottom lip anxiously.

Stepping out of her embrace, he headed over to the boys' staircase and eyed it warily, "I know. I bumped into Ron outside. I'll talk to him, Hermione. Don't you worry," Theo said gently as he took to the stairs two at a time, pleased to find they didn’t reject him.

Theo found the correct door and walked in confidently. Finding Harry was easy. The boy in question was currently sprawled across his bed with a strange-looking map spread out in front of him. His green eyes were skimming the parchment as his fingers traced inky black footsteps.

“I didn’t think that you Gryffindors wallowed in self-pity,” Theo said observing his friend as he leant against the bedpost, arms crossed, watching Harry closely.

Jumping up in surprise, Harry ended up falling off his bed with a loud crash. Groaning, at the impact with the floor, Harry looked owlishly up at an upside-down image of Theo who was looking incredibly amused.

“It wasn’t me! I didn’t do it!” Harry said defensively, as he sat up quickly causing his glasses to end up at an odd angle.

“Of course not. You wouldn’t be able to tie your shoelaces if it wasn’t for me,” Theo teased playfully hopping up onto the bed, his eyes scanning over the creamy parchment. Harry rolled his eyes before getting to his feet and began to pace in front of his bed.

“Yeah well, at least I don’t need a teddy to help me sleep at night,” Harry jibed back as he joined Theo on the bed, lying down at his side.

“Oh yeah, because you sleep like a baby,” Theo teased jovially as he followed Dumbeldore’s footprints as they paced around his office.

“I don’t know what to do! Crouch says I have to participate. This shit is binding!” Harry exclaimed feeling insecure over his predicament, as he turned to look at Theo hoping that his friend would be able to come up with something that would result in his disqualification.

“Did you get a copy of the contract?” Theo asked seriously, moving so that he was sat crossed legged and facing Harry fully. Harry shook his head looking put out by the fact that Theo had changed his position upon the thick duvet.

“So, how can he be entirely sure it’s legally binding?” Theo questioned thinking of his lessons as a child on how to find loopholes in any type of legal document.

“It binds our core to the tournament apparently. If we don’t play, we die,” Harry muttered glumly, as he picked up a random nick-nack of his bedside table and hurled it across the room, almost hitting Neville in the face when he walked in.

“Sorry Nev,” Harry apologised looking chastised, by his friend’s startled face. Shaking his head and eyeing Theo warily, Neville decided to turn around and go back downstairs.

“That’s fucked up. Not to mention illegal! I can’t believe Fudge allowed that! No, wait...I can believe it. He’s a terrible Minister,” Theo exclaimed with a shiver of revulsion, feeling Harry’s pain at being forced to compete.

“What do I do now?” Harry asked in a quiet voice. Theo's eyes narrowed as he tried to come up with a way to help his friend.

“I’ll help you. You’ll win this thing if it’s the last thing I do,” Theo declared honestly, offering his hand to Harry. Shaking it firmly, Harry grinned, happy to finally have someone by his side. The two unlikely allies spent the rest of the night discussing plans and coming up with the strategies to handle all probabilities.

* * *

Theo finally traipsed back to his dormitory just after midnight, in dire need of a shower and a clean change of clothes. When he finally walked back into the Slytherin Common Room, he wasn’t prepared to have Draco sitting in a wing-back chair, head cocked to the side, a single candle illuminating his pointy features as he eyed his friend suspiciously.

“Where’ve you been, Theo? Word is you took a little trip up the tower to see Scarhead and his sad collection of friends,” Draco sneered looking disgusted by the information he'd received from where he sat.

“I can do what I like. You are not the boss of me. You might act like your word is the law around here, but let me let you into a little secret. It doesn’t mean shit! You’re just a kid trying to play in an adult's world,” Theo bit back, his eyes hard, and fingers flexing in anger, glaring at Draco in disbelief.

“You’re pathetic! No wonder you father disowned you,” Draco retorted letting slip a bit of information he must have overheard last summer.

Theo doubled over as he laughed heartily at the news. Not quite expecting this kind of reaction, Draco stood and stalked over to his roommate a sneer plastered on his face.

“Oh...oh that is priceless. Did you expect me to give a shit?” Theo asked mockingly, as he struggled to get his laughter under control.

“We had a vote. You’re out. Get your stuff and leave,” Draco said bluntly, clicking his fingers. Crabbe and Goyle quickly arrived from the shadows dragging Theo's behind them across the polished black marble floor.

“Grow up Draco,” Theo hissed, shrinking his trunk and sliding it into the pocket of his robes as he took a seat on one of the leather sofas.

“You’re supposed to be one of _us_ , Nott,” Draco exclaimed loudly, his eyes turning a dark stormy grey as he paced in front of the fireplace.

“One of us? What does that _mean_ Malfoy, hmm? Go on, explain it to me. Give me one of daddy’s pearls of wisdom,” Theo snarled leaning forward, his body tense and ready for Draco to eventually snap as he knew he would.

“Don’t you dare bring my father into this! We are the sacred twenty-eight. Us! We made a pact. You and me, together! Remember?” Draco asked as his wand slid into his hand, eyes burning with intense rage.

“Are you kidding me, that’s the card you are going to play right now? We were seven years old, Draco! My father nearly had me killed! What did yours do? Oh, that’s right he took away your broom for a week!” Theo said angrily, throwing Draco’s privilege back into his face as he got up and walked over his 'friend'.

“Everyone knows you’re nothing but a liar, Nott. Your father has done _everything_ for you, and this is how you repay him? You are a disgrace to your name, and a disgrace to Slytherin House,” Draco said taunting the brunet as he watched his housemate's jaw tense knowingly.

Enraged, Theo grabbed Draco and pulled him in close, his eyes blank, and his voice eerily calm. Raising his left hand, he brought his palm up so it was directly in Draco’s line of sight. Revealing the still dark pink crescent scar, he watched Draco flinch as the memory of how Theo had received that particular scar came rushing to the surface.

“Call me whatever you want Draco, but we both know that I am anything but a liar!” Theo exclaimed honestly, releasing the blond and wiping his hands on a navy blue cotton handkerchief as though he had just touched something dirty. Taking a deep breath, Theo snarled at his so-called ‘friends’ and left.

* * *

After punching the wall outside of his common room repeatedly until his knuckles bled, he eventually ended up in an old Potion’s classroom. Theo helped himself to a collection of ingredients from one of Snape's private stores and started brewing. The repetitive motions calmed him, as he lost himself in his task. Theo brewed all night, honing his skills until sunlight streamed in through cracks in the window shutters, highlighting the dark circles underneath his eyes. Stretching languidly and rubbing sleep from his eyes, Theo yawned loudly. 

Tidying up, Theo scourgified his clothes and performed a breath-freshening charm before heading to the boys' bathroom on the third floor. Theo locked the door behind him as he walked in. He stripped out of his uniform, placed his trunk on the tiled floor and pulled out a pair of black denim jeans, an old band t-shirt of Sirius' and one of Harry's oversized denim shirts that had once belonged to his muggle cousin Dudley.

Dressing quickly, Theo checked his hair in the cracked and smeared mirror. He splashed cold water on his face to try and make him appear more awake than he currently felt. Sighing at the way things had gone down the night before and gripping the sink with both hands, Theo stared at his reflection in the cracked mirror, his mind going over and over the conversation he'd had with Draco. He was now considered a Blood Traitor by the only person he had considered family who didn't even _understand_ the intricate game of chess their father's played. Just as he turned his head away from the mirror, a pair of dark pupil-less eyes framed by white lashes appeared before disappearing as quickly as they appeared.

As he arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, Theo scanned the crowds of students around him. The sight of Crabbe and Goyle cracking their knuckles menacingly whilst Draco sat confidently challenging him to approach was highly amusing. Theo sent him a blinding smile promising sweet revenge before he wandered straight over to the Gryffindor table and plopped himself down next to the youngest Weasley. Ginny looked up at him in surprise, her fork halfway to her mouth, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"Morning," Theo said brightly, as he helped himself to coffee, toast and scrambled eggs.

"This is the Gryffindor table, Nott. You're not welcome here!" Ron shouted, getting to his feet and glaring at the dark-haired Slytherin, two large strips of bacon dangling from one of his bulky hands as he looked around him for backup.

Theo toasted Ron jovially with his cup before turning to discuss next week's Defence Against the Dark Arts assignment, and whether Hermione was planning to go to the Yule Ball. The scarlet blush spreading across Hermione's cheeks gave him all the answers he needed, as her eyes flicked over to where Krum was sat stony-faced next to Pansy. The pug-faced girl was trying to get his attention by clawing at his arm and batting her eyelashes but failing miserably.

"Library in one hour. We need to try and figure out what the tasks are going to be and how Harry can win them. The best way to do that is by reading up on past tournaments. and by studying the school champions, looking at their strengths, their weaknesses and their gameplays. They are not going to play nice Harry. They will try to win at any cost! So we should try and do the same," Theo said firmly despite Harry's protests that he just wanted to get it over and done with.

"Theo is right Harry. I don't see Krum and Fleur taking it easy on you just because you're not seventeen," Hermine said in agreement as she helped herself to more strawberry jam, spreading it on her toast before taking a bite.

"Why does this always happen to me? I just want a normal year where someone is not trying to kill me!" Harry said bitterly, thinking back at how miserably his education had gone for the past four years as he rested his head in his hand.

Theo chuckled in amusement at Harry's reaction as he added honey to his coffee, taking a sip of the caffeinated beverage, "Honestly, I don't know who's a bigger drama queen, you or Draco?" 

Harry gave him the middle finger much to Hermione's irritation as she began protesting loudly at his use of profanity when there were teachers present, as he chucked an apple at Theo's head, who unfortunately ducked just in time. It ended up hitting a first-year Ravenclaw student on the back of the head. Harry's eyes widened in horror and he mouthed an apology at the aggrieved student, who quickly got up and stormed out, shooting Harry angry glances as they went.

Theo had barely sat at the Gryffindor table for twenty minutes and he could already feel Draco's eyes boring into the back of his skull. He was sure that if looks could kill, he would have been dead by now. Theo felt a thrill run up his spine at the thought that he was causing his brother in all but blood such discomfort.

Leaning over and brushing Hermione's hair out of the way, he whispered in her ear, a flirtatious smile on his lips when he heard a loud shout. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Daphne screaming at Draco, her expensive cream jumper was now sporting a bright orange stain from the jug of pumpkin juice that had somehow ended up in her lap. Blaise was trying to prevent the blonde witch from launching herself across the table so she could scratch Draco's eyes out by wrapping his arms securely around her slim waist.

Being exiled from Slytherin was proving to be one of the best things to have ever happened to Theodore, second only to finally leaving his father's house. He slowly sipped his coffee as he waited for Harry to finally finish his breakfast so they could get to the library. Theo began making a mental list of things he could now do, knowing that he no longer had to bear the weight of his family name on his shoulders. He was lost so deep in thought, he failed to notice his friends getting up to leave until Hermione all but dragged him off the bench, taking his cup of coffee with him in the process.


	9. The Hidden Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Harry discover the secret inside his golden egg before time runs out? 
> 
> "There is no discovery without risk and what you risk reveals your value" – Jeanette Winterson
> 
> TW: child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child abuse
> 
> This chapter contains mentions of child abuse. It also contains some super cute comfort.

The return to Hogwarts dampened the spirits of many as they not only had to continue their lessons, the second task was quickly approaching and they still hadn't cracked the code within the egg.

"I can't  _ believe  _ that slimy, evil witch could write something so horrendous! Listen to this  _ 'Hagrid has been using his newfound authority to terrify the students in his care' _ ," Hermione exclaimed in anger slamming down that morning's Daily Prophet that held a picture of Hagrid accompanied by the caption:  **DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE** .

"I don't know a lot about Hagrid personally and the article is extremely poorly written, however his parentage certainly explains a lot, Hermione. I mean, there aren't many wizards who have an aptitude for the creatures Hagrid loves and he does tend to steer towards those most likely to take offence," Theo said gently attempting to douse the flames, as he reminded her of the hippogriff incident last year.

"I thought Snape said you couldn't sit here anymore," Harry commented, lazily spooning porridge into his mouth whilst Hermione continued to fume.

"This is a common area. Besides, there isn't anything in the school rules or in Hogwarts: A History that says students are only allowed to interact with peers from their own house. Inter-house relations are very much encouraged," Theo replied with a small wink in Harry's direction. 

"You...you've read Hogwarts: A History?" Hermione clarified looking at Theo as though she'd never noticed him before. 

"Obviously. Just because us Slytherins aren't as blatant when it comes to rule-breaking doesn't mean we don't. We just don't get caught," Theo informed her casually as he drank his coffee, “Salazar made sure of that when he provided us with our own revised edition.”

Just before Hermione could ask any more questions, a loud recognisable screech could be heard as Hedwig soared into the Great Hall, landing neatly beside Harry a single letter in her beak. Harry fed the owl a tidbit of bacon and stroked her soft white feathers affectionately. Hedwig gave Harry a gentle nip before disappearing.

Theo watched as Harry tore open the letter when he recognised the neat, handsome script. Green eyes scanned the letter a few times before Harry hastily closed it, put it back in the envelope and passed it across to Theo. 

Theo frowned at the worried look on Harry's face as he picked up the message and read it carefully. Theo swore softly under his breath, which got louder when he felt Hermione kick him under the table curiosity getting the better of her when the Slytherin pocketed the envelope discreetly.

"Hermione, we'll meet you in Defense. I just need to have a quick word with Harry. In private. I hope you don't mind?" Theo said standing quickly, grabbing his bag.

"Oh...okay," Hermione said in a small voice not used to being left out since they'd all grown closer.

"Sorry, Mione," Harry said looking guilty as he followed Theo out.

They hurried into an empty classroom and stood facing each other. Theo watched Harry fidget nervously which inspired Theo to start pacing back and forth.

"Fucking shit!" Theo cursed, rubbing his jaw with his left hand, "How...How...How did he find out?" Theo questioned looking like he might start hyperventilating. 

"This might be a good thing because we can tell everyone now," Harry replied as he slowly approached Theo.

"How is this a good thing? He'll split us up, Harry! Hell, he might even send me back…" Theo cried tugging at his tie and pulling it loose as he felt his breathing becoming more erratic. 

"If that's your way of asking me to be your boyfriend, you've done a piss poor job of it and besides, he won't send you back," Harry said, grabbing Theo's upper arms and forcing him to be still. 

Theo looked at him with wide, panicked eyes, "How can you be so certain?" He asked nervously. 

"Because, Sirius  _ was  _ you minus the liking blokes thing," Harry said reassuringly, placing Theo's hand over his heart like he'd seen Remus do whenever Sirius had flashbacks from Azkaban, "Sirius moved in with my dad when he was sixteen and lived through a shitty childhood too. We're going to be fine," Harry informed the taller boy, as he watched Theo start to relax.

"I like both," Theo admitted as he took a deep calming breath.

"You like both what?" Harry asked in confusion. 

"I like boys  _ and  _ girls. I'm bisexual Harry," Theo explained gently brushing away a lock of hair that had fallen in his eyes.

"Really? How do you know, for sure?" Harry asked as curiosity got the better of him.

"I had a fling with Blaise last year, and I also dated Daphne," Theo told him honestly.

"Define fling…" Harry demanded as a spark of jealousy flashed in his emerald eyes. Theo grinned impishly.

"Nothing too heavy. We snogged a lot. Got each other off. Don't worry, I'm still a virgin. I'm not stupid enough to allow Blaise of all people to take me to bed. You are the only one I've ever shared a bed with, even if we mostly snog," Theo admitted as he watched a triumphant grin stretched upon Harry's face.

"And Daphne?" 

"That was to appease my father. There's no chemistry between us even if we did cop a few feels in the odd broom closet," 

The bell signalling the start of lessons rang out and the two boys ran full pelt to the Defence classroom sliding in just as Moody began teaching.

"Five points from each of you for tardiness," Moody growled as his eye spun erratically in its makeshift socket.

~*~

Theo waited patiently for Harry in the courtyard eager to continue working on figuring out what the ear-piercing sound coming from it meant when he saw Cedric jog to catch up with Harry and whisper something in his ear. Resisting the urge to claim Harry as his in front of the entire student body, Theo stayed put and waited for Harry to finally join him. 

It was a clear, crisp day with pure blue skies and with very little wind making it seem warmer than it was.

"What did  _ he _ want?" Theo demanded possessively slipping his hand into Harry's. 

"I'm not sure. He just said the Prefect's bathroom on the fourth floor was the best place to take a bath, and to take the egg with me," Harry replied looking confused by what he'd been told.

"Is that all he said? It looked pretty cosy from where I was standing," Theo replied bitingly.

Harry stopped and looked at him for a moment before grinning mischievously. 

"You're jealous!" Harry accused moving to let a group of first years get past.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry," Theo scoffed as they headed up to the library to meet Hermione. 

"You are! You're jealous of Cedric," Harry exclaimed with childish delight as they walked down the aisles to reach Hermione's usual table.

"I am  _ not _ jealous of that prancing peacock! He's a Hufflepuff for Merlin's sake!" Theo hissed loudly as he slid in next to the curly-haired witch who was busy scribbling on a piece of parchment and had yet to notice their arrival. 

"Hermione, get this. Theo is jealous because Cedric told me how to figure out the second clue," Harry said, chuckling to himself as he leant against the table.

"You figured it out!?" Hermione questioned, shouting out loud in annoyance from their usual table at the back of the library, earning her a harsh glare from Madam Pince.

"You mean to tell me that I have been wasting  _ my _ time figuring out this damn egg, and you've known all along?" Hermione challenged aggressively, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed.

"He only just told me," Harry said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Unbelievable!" Hermione declared throwing down her quill and balling up the parchment she'd been working on.

"And just what did Cedric have to say?"

"Just to have a bath and to take the egg with me,"

"More like flirting with you" Theo declared as he sat sulking.

"Cedric flirted with Harry?"

"No"

"Yes! He flirted with you, Harry. Getting all close and whispering in your ear! You're  _ my _ boyfriend Harry, not his!" Theo declared angrily, slamming his hand down on the table making a couple of third years jump.

Hermione looked between the two in bewilderment. Harry was looking incredibly smug whilst Theo looked almost murderous.

"Hang on...what?" Hermione squeaked as the information she had just been given sunk in.

"How can I be your boyfriend when you haven't even asked me? Maybe Cedric  _ was _ flirting. I might just go and ask him," Harry stated as he moved to go back the way they'd come.

Theo growled possessively before launching himself across the table and kissing Harry harshly in the middle of the Hogwarts Library.

"I think  _ that _ makes my intentions pretty clear. What do you want, a date?" Theo all but snapped as the idea of Harry cosying up to the Hogwarts' champion made him sick to his stomach.

"Maybe I do," Harry challenged in reply as Hermione looked on in wonder, the boys so hung up in their conversation, they forgot about her presence.

"How did I not know you were gay?" Hermione asked floundering slightly when Theo sat back down gracefully. The boys both looked towards her, slightly shocked at her interjection.

"I'm bisexual, not gay. Love men. Love women. Both. Equally." Theo replied slowly watching to see what her reaction would be. 

"Is that just so you can date boys now but when it comes to having an heir, you'd marry a witch instead?" Hermione asked, not fully understanding what he meant. 

"Not at all," Theo sighed remembering the conversation he had had last year with Draco who had all but encouraged him to do  _ just _ that. 

“Are there books on that?” Hermione asked curiously standing up, to speak to the librarian. 

“Are you going to take a bath with that egg?” Theo asked as he pouted sliding down in his chair. Harry nodded, stretched and yawned, as the library started to have its usual effect on him.

Theo was about to tease Harry mercilessly when he saw Pansy heading in his direction attempting to look cool and aloof however, her seafoam coloured eyes, however, told a different story. If there was one thing Pansy hated it was when she had to sort other people's shit out. Theo rose to meet her, and they walked to a secluded spot so they wouldn't be overheard. 

"Everything alright, Pansy?" Theo asked with concern, as it wasn’t like Pansy to allow her irritation to show like she currently was.

“No, it’s not alright! I have had it with you boys, and your stupid feuds! If I have to listen to Draco go on about how you’ve abandoned Slytherin for a Gryffindor, one more time and I am going to scream!” Pansy hissed, eyes narrowing as she poked Theo in the chest in a warning.

“What exactly do you want me to do? If you expect me to grovel on my knees just to make you happy, you can think again. As for Slytherin, they abandoned  _ me _ not the other way around. You were there, remember? Listen, I miss my friends too. Things are never going to go back to how they were. Circumstances change. They have for me. What happened to Slytherin’s protecting their own? Where were all of you, when my father was torturing me for weeks on end, every single summer? Living your lives with parents that would do anything for you. I came to each, and every one of you, asking for refuge, for help and you all turned me away. If Draco wants to rectify our relationship, he can bloody well come and tell me himself. I will  _ not _ be someone’s puppet Pansy.” Theo exclaimed his own eyes matching her fiery wrath as he wrapped his hand around her wrist, and forced her out of his personal space. 

Pansy’s eyes travelled from his face to the hand on her wrist a mean snarl appearing on her lips, “Get your hands off me, Nott. I am here trying to help you. How could we help your situation when you kept everything a fucking secret. Not even Draco knows the whole… Draco knows the whole story… doesn’t he?” Pansy asked as he released her, avoiding her gaze. He gave a minute nod in acknowledgement.

“And does he know?” Pansy asked, her eyes softening at the realisation that the rumours she’d heard were true, as she jerked her head in Harry’s direction, who was currently deep in conversation with the Weasley twins.

“No, he doesn’t know,” Theo admitted looking downcast, “Listen, tell Draco to meet me up on the Astronomy Tower. Just me and him. I’ll try to fix it, Pansy, just don’t expect miracles, if he doesn’t listen it’s not my fault.” Theo said affectionately, pulling her into a quick hug.

“Eugh! You’ve been hanging around with Gryffindors too long,” Pansy said, wriggling out of his arms a look of disgust on her face, as she analysed this new side of him.

~*~

Theo waited anxiously outside the Prefects bathroom for Harry to show. He saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Theo looked down the empty corridor and was about to shrink into the shadows when he felt someone grab his arm and pull what felt like liquid silk over his head. Theo's wand was in his hand as he spun around and jabbed it into his assailant's jugular. Coming face to face with a rather alarmed Harry had him dropping his wand as Harry's cheeks flushed with guilt.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that sneaking up on a Slytherin, is a bad thing?" Theo asked, raising an eyebrow as he assessed just how they were able to stand where they were with Mrs Norris padding past them without getting caught.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Theo," Harry said with a mischievous grin, as he muttered the password and walked them into the spacious bathroom.

Theo watched Harry's jaw drop and his eyes widen at the gigantic marble bath with its bronze sculpture and multiple taps. 

"So, what are you feeling?" Theo queried as he hung his robe up on one of the pegs, and began loosening his tie.

"What?" Harry responded in bewilderment. 

"Salts, oils, bubbles?" Theo expanded as he shucked off his socks and shoes, pointing to the bath.

"Erm...uh…" 

"What do you normally have, when you have a bath?" Theo asked, slowing his speech down to get some sort of dignified response. 

"I...I don't normally have baths...Uncle Vernon would always complain that I was running up his water bill," Harry explained as he eyed the bath with uncertainty, still half wrapped in his invisibility cloak. 

"Let's go simple. Bubbles it is," Theo decided, flicking his wand turning on the required taps.

"Is your bathroom like this?" Harry asked in awe at the casual way Theo knew what to do.

"Not on such a large scale. This is what...Roman? My father prefers the Turkish style," Theo replied giving Harry a small insight into his former home life. 

"Muggle baths are  _ nothing _ like this," Harry admitted, hating constant reminders of how the Wizarding World differed in comparison.

"My bathroom had a copper claw-foot tub and a walk-in shower. Pretty basic amenities," Theo said with a small shrug now left only in his boxers, enjoying the way Harry's eyes darkened.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?" Theo asked with a satisfied smirk as he saw Harry's eyes rake up and down his body appreciative. 

"Err...could you...could you turn around?" Harry asked as his nerves got the better of him. Theo gave him a small nod and turned around compliantly. 

Peeking over his shoulder he watched Harry hurry out of his clothes and dash into the bath. Theo hummed appreciatively to himself as Harry’s body disappeared under the thick perfumed bubbles. Finally nude himself, Theo picked up the forgotten egg and sauntered over to where Harry was trying not to look.

“You might need this,” Theo stated as he slid in next to him, presenting the egg as he would a gift.

“Thanks,” Harry said tentatively, as he took the item from Theo's hands and stared at it, willing it to reveal its secrets. 

Stretching his arms along the length of the bath, Theo tipped his head back as the hot water soothed his tense muscles, and eased the discomfort from the tightness the scars on his back gave him daily. 

“Will you tell me about these?” Harry asked Theo as he set the egg aside for a moment, ghosting his fingers over a couple of visible scars on his left shoulder. 

Theo tensed, unfamiliar with someone touching him in that way. Opening his eyes, he looked at the gentle look in Harry’s eyes compelling him to open himself emotionally, to someone who wasn’t Draco.

“My father is not a nice man. He’s a sadistic, cruel bastard who took great pleasure in giving me every single scar on my body. It wasn’t too bad when I was young. Most of the time I was raised by our house-elves until I was about five. That was when my father decided I was old enough to begin my education, and I was so eager to please him. I just wanted him to see me. I wanted him to love me,” Theo began as he trailed his hand up and down Harry’s chest, happy for the distraction he gave.

“The punishments began simple enough. The usual scoldings, spankings and not being allowed to play with my toys. Then one day, in an attempt to get my father’s attention, and hoping for him to praise me I entered the one place I wasn’t ever to go in...his laboratory. The things he had in there Harry will haunt me for the rest of my life. He found me, and he took out his wand…” Theo told him, swallowing roughly as memories flooded to the surface.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Harry said suddenly sensing the anguish this was causing Theo.

“I want to,” Theo whispered, licking his lips. 

“I thought he might just hit me with a couple stinging hexes as he did before but, he chose something much harsher. He used the Cruciatus curse. I still remember the pain. I soiled myself which only made things ten times worse that was not the way my father expected his son to react to being tortured. He dragged me into the drawing-room and picked up the fire-poker. He heated the tip until it was white-hot. Then he forced me to stand in front of him with my palms up. He pressed it into my hands so hard, you could smell my flesh burning. If Draco’s mother hadn’t walked in at that moment and stopped him, I don’t know what he would have done. I woke up the next morning with Draco staring at me, a toy dragon in one hand, and the biggest cookie I had ever seen in the other. Even when he knew he wasn’t supposed to disturb me, all he got was a ban on his broom lessons for the week. Narcissa was able to heal my hands but I still have days when I lose feeling, and Draco has to help me,” Theo said looking away in shame. 

“As I got older, and my body got used to the Cruciatus curse my father decided that a more corporeal approach to punishment was needed. That’s when he started using his belt, a leather flogger, and then eventually a cat of nine tails. It has multiple thin leather straps which he modified by adding small metal barbs so that they would bite into my skin and take longer to heal, he would only heal me magically if I needed to be present at an event or dinner.” Theo explained finding opening his soul to Harry was a cathartic experience. 

“Tell me about this one,” Harry asked, pressing a soft kiss to Theo's left palm where a pink crescent scar stood prominently against his pale skin. Theo laughed in response making Harry all the more curious.

“Lucius had business with my father and brought Draco along. I’d stolen my father’s gobstones set he’d won in a card game. Solid gold, and all too tempting for a seven-year-old boy. So, Draco and I played a couple of games before he managed to convince me to return them which, I did. However, I didn’t realise that Draco had disturbed one of my father’s experiments. It somehow toppled off the shelf, and the potion it had been encased with reacted badly with the cleaning solution my father insisted on using on his floor. It ate through the wood leaving a gaping hole behind.

Now, Draco and I were unaware of this until both our fathers tracked us down to the kitchens. Draco was banned from our house for a month. My father didn’t bother to stay and punish me himself. No, he left a single gobstone on the table to let me know, he knew it was me. Foolishly I picked it up. It seared into my hand and shot varying degrees of pain into my body. Ice, fire, electricity. I passed out, woke up chained in the attic, a fucking thick manacle wrapped around my ankle. It was getting dark, so I went searching to see if I could find something to help me escape but instead came across my owl that I’d received for my birthday, broken and bloody, another punishment from my father,” Theo said bitterly, his eyes hard as they filled with pure hatred.

Theo hadn’t realised he’d been crying until he felt Harry’s arms wrap around his neck, his fingers gliding through his hair, as he peppered his face with soft fleeting kisses.

“I didn’t know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday. The first eleven years of my life, I was made to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. I never had my own clothes. I had to wear my cousin’s hand-me-downs. If I wanted food, I had to scavenge it out of the bins. My uncle would beat me daily, and I had to do all the chores around the house. I was essentially my family’s house-elf. My cousin used to gang up on me, and he and his friends would attack me and call me names,” Harry explained shoving his hands under the soapy water when he felt them start to tremble with an unrecognisable emotion. 

“I never got to experience things like normal children. If my relatives ever went somewhere, they would leave me with a neighbour whose house smelt like rotten cabbage and cats. I didn’t know my name until I was five when a social care worker came by the house asking why I hadn’t been enrolled in school. I’m sorry that you had to experience that. Truthfully, I always thought that Slytherins lived the high life,” Harry replied honestly, Theo's sobs now subsided, his trembling bottom the only evidence of how raw his emotions were.

“We were all raised to believe you were some mythical being. You defeated the greatest Dark Lord in history, and even now, you still are continuing to fight him. You are the most magnificent person I have ever met. The raw power under your skin makes my magic sing, I have been drawn to you since the first time I laid eyes on you, four years ago,” Theo said with a small blush at finally admitting how long he’d pined after the Gryffindor. 

“You asked me earlier why I’ve never asked you to be my boyfriend, and it’s simply because I don’t feel worthy… no… not because of your legacy. Because of who  _ you _ are as a person. As Harry. You radiate this light and strength that pulls people in, and I honestly cannot believe that you could want  _ me _ ! Harry, you could have anyone in this school. Anyone. Don’t look at me like that. It’s true,” Theo informed the boy in his arms, forcing Harry to look at him when he looked away in disbelief.

~*~

A feminine giggle echoed around them causing them to look around wildly for the source of the sound. Harry’s eyes went wide when he saw that Moaning Myrtle was floating on top of the bronze taps, peering into the water.

“Hello, Harry… my how you’ve grown,” She said, flirtatiously fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Myrtle! What are you doing here?" Harry demanded as he attempted to pull what was left of the bubbles towards him, as a makeshift barrier.

"Two nights ago, I was minding my own business when the handsome one entered with an egg just like that one. Took him hours to figure it out. By then, all the bubbles were gone!" Myrtle cackled in amusement as Harry floundered about when she flew closer.

"Don't you have a toilet to go cry in?" Theo taunted glaring at the ghost who was now attempting to dive under the water for a closer inspection.

"That's right! Poor, blundering moaning Myrtle not good enough to do anything but hang around in her toilet, crying her eyes out. It's boys like you that got me KILLED!" Myrtle shouted dramatically, diving down the drain of the nearest sink, a ghostly wail echoing off the tiled bathroom.

"That wasn't very nice T. Voldemort murdered her," Harry said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"So what? He murdered loads of people. They don't all go around trying to get a peek at my boyfriend's junk," Theo snapped in reply glaring at the sink, wishing it would explode into smithereens. 

"Are you going to kiss me, or am I going to have to get on my knees?" Harry asked innocently, his green eyes wide as he practically begged for Theo to pay him attention.

"Knees. Definitely knees," Theo responded as he kissed Harry passionately, knocking the egg over and into the water with a loud splash.

"I've never done that before," Harry said honestly as he nipped at Theo's lips and jaw, making the taller boy moan appreciatively.

"Want me to demonstrate?" Theo asked his voice thick with lust, their assignment was now forgotten. A minute nod from Harry had Theo gripping Harry by the hips and hoisting him up onto the side of the bath.

"You're sure?" Theo queried as he took in the sight of Harry soaking wet, his hard cock which was long, thick and laying flat against his toned abdomen, that curved ever so slightly to the right.

"I'm sure," Harry said his eyes wide in anticipation. 

Theo gave Harry a gentle kiss, to his lips as his hands slowly began to explore Harry's body touching everywhere but the one place that he ached to touch. He sucked and licked his way down Harry's throat, spending extra time sucking at the pulse point that had the chosen one gasping and bucking into him.

Theo kissed along Harry's collarbone and down his chest, swiping his hot tongue across one of Harry's nipples which instantly puckered making Harry's fingers grab his hair tightly as he worried the other swollen nub with his teeth. Licking down Harry's abdomen, Theo's tongue swirled around Harry's navel teasingly making him whimper and shake.

Smirking, Theo blew cold air over the tip of Harry's leaking cock, as he continued to avoid his prize to lick and suck at Harry's thighs that were trying to pull him closer to Harry's body.

"Please Theo," Harry practically begged, his head was thrown back and eyes screwed shut, his body desperate to feel Theo's tongue on his cock for the first time. 

The moment Theo licked Harry from base to tip, Harry shouted in elation which quickly turned to short, sharp pants as he was engulfed by a hot, wet mouth that seemed to be turning him to goo. The sounds Harry was making as he sucked and licked at Harry’s cock sent shivers up his spine. Pride filled his body as he continued to use his tongue to swipe from the base to head before creating a deliciously addictive suction by hollowing out his cheeks. Theo took Harry into the back of his throat making the messy-haired teen cry out loudly. 

Theo hissed in pleasure as Harry grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him further down Harry’s cock. The salty-sweet taste of precum coated his tongue, making him hungry for more. Bobbing his head faster, he wrapped a hand around the base of Harry’s length, combining the two sensations. Harry was practically incomprehensible though he could just about make out Harry chanting his name. Suddenly Harry keened loudly and snapped his hips up. Theo took a deep breath, relaxing his throat even more just as Harry came sending ropes of creamy come, into his mouth. Theo's eyes closed and he groaned in pleasure as he allowed Harry to take control. Theo felt Harry sag against the wet tiles as he released his sensitive member. Licking his lips, Theo smirked in satisfaction at the way Harry was panting heavily.

"Fuck!" Harry voiced in a breathy whisper as he wiped his sweaty brow.

"You even taste delicious." Theo’s pupils had almost turned completely black with lust as he pulled Harry up and kissed his lips hungrily. 

He grabbed Harry's hips once more and pulled him into the cooling water. Grabbing Harry's hand he wrapped it around his erection. Harry, Theo was pleased to know was a quick study and was soon stroking him so divinely. After the sweet sounds Harry had made when he blew him, Theo knew he wasn’t going to last long at all. Crushing his lips to Harry's, he moaned as he came violently, spilling into Harry’s hand.

Happy, sated and currently spent, Theo dove down into the now frigid bath water to retrieve the discarded egg. Accidentally, knocking the clasp, the egg broke open and a beautiful melody began to play. Entranced Theo listened carefully before handing the egg to Harry so that he could hear the music too.

~*~

After walking Harry back to Gryffindor Tower, Theo kissed him goodnight before he made his way to the Astronomy Tower, to see if Draco would show or not. Theo leant up against the cold metal railings, looking across the grounds of Hogwarts. He watched the moon rise above the shadowy treetops, and his thoughts carried along with the icy wind to the ramshackle excuse of a townhouse, hidden behind a fidelius charm and the greying man who lived there in his baggy jumpers and tweed jackets who would be going through unimaginable pain. 

He heard the door to the Astronomy Tower creak open, and he felt rather than saw Draco approach him. He was alone. That was good. Theo had been worried that Blaise would insist on coming along, or that Crabbe and Goyle would be waiting to pummel him from the shadows.

“Nott,” Malfoy said in acknowledgement, standing beside him his own silver eyes seeking out his constellation in the crisp, clear night.

“Malfoy,” Theo replied, as an icy breeze whipped through his damp hair.

The two of them stood in pure silence, enjoying the quiet, and not feeling the requirement to fill it with endless chatter.

“I wasn't replacing you,” Theo said quietly, turning his head to look at his childhood friend.

"You and Potter looked rather cosy," Draco stated, gearing up for another fight.

"And?" 

"That's all you've got to say? You run away from home and you don't tell me and end up running to Saint Potter instead. We used to tell each other everything, Theo. I helped patch you up. Mother helped heal you, and you repay our kindness by simply abandoning us," Draco commented, “for  _ them _ ,” his tone cold and his silver eyes bright with the betrayal he so dearly felt.

"Are you honestly saying that your father wouldn't have marched me back there, insisting that I had a duty as a son to endure what I have?" Theo questioned as he reopened old wounds of prior attempts to hide away at Malfoy Manor.

"I...I can't speak for my father," Draco admitted honestly, hanging his head in shame, afraid to acknowledge that what Theo was saying was right. His father would never have protected his friend.

"I didn't plan this Draco. I never imagined that Harry and I...I didn't plan on falling for him," Theo said with a deep sigh watching a bat flit about illuminated by a single light in Gryffindor tower.

"Why did it have to be Potter? Of all the blokes in the castle," Draco questioned, his voice laced with mock-hurt. 

Theo laughed heartily, having missed this closeness, this bond between them and the easy way they could just be without familial expectations fuelling their every move.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him. Yes, he's a prat and completely oblivious to everything going on around him but, he's just so deliciously addictive. His magical power is like nothing I've ever felt and it gives me chills," Theo explained with a small shiver of delight.

“Stop, please,” Draco grimaced and pretended to vomit over the side, "You're going to give me nightmares!"

"More like a wet dream," Theo argued playfully, punching Draco on the shoulder. 

"You're practically dripping Gryffindor," Draco said with his trademark sneer, as he assessed his best friend.

"Oh, go fuck yourself Draco. You're the one who had been obsessed with Harry. You're just jealous that he's in my bed, not yours." 

"Now, I am going to vomit! Blokes are your thing, not mine. I prefer witches as you fucking well know," Draco said blanching at the thought of having to spend time with his nemesis.

"Then how come Pansy's not dropping her knickers for you then?" Theo challenged their feud forgotten as they bickered playfully amongst themselves.

"Pansy is a little too desperate for my tastes, though her tits are exquisite," Draco admitted with a lecherous grin, as he imitated fondling them.

"You can have her, my friend. I'd rather drink poison," Theo said with a grimace at the disturbing image now burned into his brain.

"As illuminating as this chat was. I am freezing my balls off up here, Nott," Draco stated dramatically heading for the door.

"Oi! Wait for me dickhead," Theo called in reply trotting after him.

The following morning, Theo rose early and took a long, hot shower before he headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat himself down at the Slytherin table in his usual seat, a satisfied smirk on his face. He hadn't realised how much he had missed being surrounded by the people he once considered to be his true family. Looking up, the long table, he shook his head when he saw Draco taunting Harry as always whilst Ron looked like something had crawled up his arse and died. Hermione was flat out ignoring the situation, her nose in another heavy tome from the library. Everything seemed back to normal. Almost everything.

~*~

Sat in the Slytherin stands, as the second task was about to be undertaken, Theo had been in a foul mood for weeks. Arms braced on his knees, he watched as the champions dived into the murky water of the Black Lake, to retrieve their “stolen” treasure. He laughed darkly when Beauxbatons’ champion Fleur Delacour had to be rescued five minutes in. Watching Harry double over in pain, after putting some sort of plant into his mouth and falling into the water had him shooting to his feet in concern. Ignoring Draco’s peels of laughter, his eyes were transfixed on the still water, searching for any sign of life. He cursed under his breath when Harry shot out of the water, performed some form of acrobatics before diving back down into the lake. Draco pulled him back down into his seat. There was nothing left to do but to wait.

Viktor Krum was the first to break the surface, pulling with him a half-drowned Hermione Granger. Theo growled low in his chest at the sight of the Bulgarian Seeker pulling at her, as she tried to cough up any water residue that happened to be in her lungs. Cedric Diggory was second with the Ravenclaw which he’d gone to the Yule Ball with. That left Harry. His Harry. He eyed the giant timer that was quickly running out of the sand. Chewing on his thumbnail, knee jiggling with nerves. He prayed to both Merlin and Salazar that the reckless Gryffindor wouldn’t be bested by a giant puddle.

Harry breached the surface of the lake, his arms wrapped around not only Ron Weasley but what looked like to be a miniature version of Fleur Delacour, with her silvery-blonde hair and large blue eyes. 

“Ron fucking Weasley! Are you fucking kidding me?! That is who they chose? That ignorant, piece of shit who abandoned Harry when he needed him! What kind of shit show is this? It should have been me! I'm the one dating him,” Theo shouted as he paced back and forth, his eyes cold with intense fury once they’d all returned to the common room. Harry had been granted first place for rescuing not one, but two victims of the merpeople.

“It’s not like you go around broadcasting it to the world. Though, Skeeter seems to have made her mind up about Granger," Daphne said scanning the front page of the Daily Prophet.

“Why do you even read that trash?" Draco asked, screwing his nose up at the biased piece of journalism.

"I like to keep up with what's happening in the world, Draco. Some of us like to be cultured," Daphne replied sharply, sending a stinging hex in his direction. 

“There’s nothing cultured in that rag people call a newspaper. You’d be better off reading Loony’s magazine,” Theo stated, blue eyes blazing with anger as he ripped the paper out of her hands before turning it into ash. 

~*~

An hour after the competition had ended, Theo found himself wandering the school grounds, glaring at the still waters of the Black Lake. Picking up a flat piece of flint, he hurled it into the water. Instead of creating a large splash, the rock skimmed across the water leaving gentle ripples in its wake.

“Are you fucking kidding me, right now?” Theo growled under his breath as he continued to throw rock after rock, each one never breaking the surface.

“It’s charmed,” A gentle voice said from behind him. Whirling around, Theo jumped when he saw Luna Lovegood standing in little more than a colourful dress that barely met her knees. Her feet were bare and beginning to turn a soft shade of blue around her toes.

“Forget the lake. Loon...I mean, Luna you’re not wearing shoes. Why aren’t you wearing anything on your feet?” Theo asked, rushing over to her, pulling off his cloak and wrapping around her shoulders to help fight off the chill.

“The nargles hid them. They do that a lot, I think they don’t like me” Luna said with a small shrug surprised by his kind gesture.

The wind blew across the grounds fierce and sharp despite the summer months, chilling the two unlikely comrades. Theo wrapped his arm around her shoulder, sheltering her from the wind as they made their way back up to the castle.

“Come on, let’s go find your shoes,” Theo offered, giving her a sweet smile. A smile he only reserved for a select few.

Walking into the castle, Theo’s posture stiffened when he saw Harry laughing and joking with Ron. He wasn’t sure why the redhead irritated him so much. Was it jealousy, as he was told, or was it something more?

“They seem cosy, don’t they?” Luna commented looking at him through her thick blonde lashes, face half-obscured by her hair, a single radish earring hanging from her ear.

“Do you know anything?” He asked her sharply, turning to face her, a look of fear on his face.

“It must have been hard, watching Harry rescue Ron like that. If I were you, I’d take a good look at the Weasley family. There’s something not quite right there,” Luna mused tapping a finger on the side of her chin as she watched Ron and Harry carefully.

Theo hummed once in acknowledgement before steering her away to help locate her lost things. With a little Slytherin ingenuity and Ravenclaw logic, they quickly had Luna’s things collected from around the castle. Theo checked each one to make sure they were safe but also to trace the perpetrators. He knew Luna’s creatures were her own form of security blanket but he’d be damned if he was going to put up with her being bullied any longer. Especially when it became apparent that someone in his house was responsible. Everyone was about to discover what it meant to be under the protection of a Slytherin.


	10. Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not what's under the Christmas tree that matters it's who’s around it" – Charlie Brown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry; this hasn't been abandoned. Here, have a bit of Holiday fluff.

Theo sat entranced as he watched the champions lead the procession into the Great Hall. The music started up, and the champions’ first dance began. He was smiling in satisfaction as Harry managed to lead his partner around the room without stepping on her feet or forgetting his framework. Even though Theo was disappointed that Harry had asked Padma Patil to the ball, his own choice in asking Daphne was perfect. She had looked beautiful in her dress and had indeed been the belle of Slytherin much to Pansy’s chagrin. Theo's choice of dress robes, however, had eclipsed the gossip about his choice of date. The Slytherin’s decision to forget Pureblood traditions and choose a more modern style of dress robe had been at the top of the conversation lists in the dungeons ever since it became public knowledge .

Watching Harry dance with Padma Patil, enabled an unknown emotion to flair sharply in Theo’s eyes which turned dark and stormy as his jaw tightened. He watched the waltz unblinkingly as Harry moved fluidly around the room in partnership with the other champions. Not even the introduction of the most famous band in the British wizarding world, the Weird Sisters, was enough to pull Theo out of his foul mood. Daphne had long ago abandoned him to dance with the Durmstrang boys, not that he cared what she did. Theo had only eyes for one person this evening, and it simply wasn’t her.

Seeing Harry later sat glumly next to a hideously dressed Ron, he was about to approach to ask Harry to dance, when he saw Hermione spin happily in their direction, looking a vision in periwinkle blue. Her hair was beautifully curled and pinned on her head, showing him a glimpse into the future of just what sort of woman she was undoubtedly going to become. How Malfoy could find her hideously revolting he hadn’t a clue, because to him, she looked perfect. He walked casually up to them, hoping that he was able to project the right level of relaxed aloofness necessary to disguise his irritation that  _ he _ hadn’t been the one to dance with Harry tonight. 

Just as he arrived, however, he saw Ron’s face turn a murderous shade of red as the redhead shot to his feet in anger. Hermione’s happy glow quickly cracked and splintered, and they were soon screaming at one another. He watched Hermione turn on her heel and flee out of the Great Hall, up the stairs and towards her common room. Theo’s blood ran cold at seeing Hermione being dismissed so poorly by someone he knew she considered a close friend. Eyes flashing dangerously, he stormed over, grabbed Ron by the front of his robes, swung his arm back and punched him square in the face. The sound of his fist colliding with Ron’s nose and the sharp telltale crack of breaking cartilage was cathartic to his shredded emotions. He released Ron who abruptly fell to the floor, cradling his bloody nose. Dropping the tattered lace that had ripped from Ron’s robes from his hand, Theo took a deep breath.

“If you  _ ever _ speak to Hermione in that way again, I will fucking end you,” Theo said enunciating clearly in a quiet voice as he got up in Ron’s bloody face despite him being sprawled on the ground. 

Harry looked between the two seething boys in shock, not knowing how to react to what he’d just witnessed. Ron held his nose, as blood trickled between his fingers and soaked his robes, turning the white of his lapels crimson. His eyes were wide and wary as he attempted to shrink away from the Slytherin. He had never seen this side to Theo.

“Fifty points from Slytherin, Mr Nott, for striking another student. Even if it  _ is  _ Mr Weasley,” Snape said, looking down at Ron distastefully. 

Theo scoffed in amusement before heading out into the open grounds. Cursing over the fact that he failed to bring his winter cloak, he cast a warming charm that did little to ward off the chill in the December air. He collapsed heavily onto an icy stone bench where the dregs of snow soaked into his clothes, making him shiver. Theo inspected his knuckles, a sense of pride filling him up at the sight of his hand, the Weasley’s blood was sprinkled over his knuckles, and beneath it, he could already see the redness blooming. He had hit him pretty hard if just one punch resulted in such a reaction from his body. A shadow towered up over him, and Theo looked up sharply, relaxing when he realised it was only Sirius.

“How’d that happen?” Sirius asked, sitting beside him. Theo scratched the back of his head.

“I punched Ron,” Theo admitted honestly, surprised by how much he didn’t regret his actions.

“Why did you do that?” Sirius asked as his eyebrows rose to meet his hairline, shock adamant on his face.

“He insulted Hermione. All but called her a whore because she went to the ball with Viktor Krum and not him. He never even asked her, and Hermione had already agreed to go with Krum months ago,” Theo informed him as he flexed his hand to stop his fingers from seizing up.

“And you just happened to decide to be her knight in shining armour, hm?” Sirius questioned his eyes sparkling in amusement.

“She’d already run off in tears,” Theo said with a heavy sigh.

“So, you came out here to lick your wounds, rather than go after a pretty girl and comfort her,” Sirius summarised as he tilted his head up to look at the night sky.

“I’m not good with all that stuff,” Theo admitted vaguely, shifting on the bench attempting to get warm.

“You’re fourteen. No bloke is good at feelings at fourteen,” Sirius replied with a casual shrug, “Many blokes never really learn it.”

“Fifteen. I’m fifteen. I had my birthday back in October,” Theo replied as he pulled his wand out of his pocket and mumbled a quick healing charm over his knuckles. The abrasions disappeared quickly leaving behind the mere hint of a bruise.

“You should have said! We would have celebrated,” Sirius said looking at him in astonishment.

“Why? It’s not important,” Theo said with a small shrug before standing, “I’m going to go find Hermione. See if she’s okay,” He added before walking away with hurried steps.

Birthdays were best forgotten in Theo’s mind. Unlike other people, his birthday was never associated with cake, presents and laughter. Instead, all he got was pain. One ‘nice’ birthday wouldn’t make up for a lifetime of horrendous ‘gifts’ from his depraved father.

~*~

The next morning everyone who wasn’t staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas period was boarding the train as it headed back to London. Theo hadn’t been able to sleep since his conversation with Sirius where he’d admitted he’d had a birthday and didn’t tell anyone. He’d constantly tossed and turned as he was thrown back into the painful memory of his past. He sat by the window in one of the train’s many compartments and stared blankly as the scenery flew past him. A loud rumble of thunder filled the air, and torrents of harsh, angry rain pelted the windows.

“Are you alright, Theo?” Hermione asked when she noticed that even Crookshanks was being ignored. 

“Hmm?” Theo asked his eyes glass and unfocused as he turned to look at whoever had called his name.

“I asked if you were alright. You’ve been acting strange all day. Did...did something happen?” Hermione asked, slipping a scrap of old parchment between the pages of the book she’d been reading, setting it aside on the bench beside her.

“Yeah, just not been sleeping,” Theo admitted as he took in her worried gaze.

“Have you spoken to Madam Pomfrey? She might have something to help you sleep,” Hermione suggested, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Theo shook his head. “I don’t like that stuff,” Theo admitted firmly, “So you must be looking forward to seeing your parents,” Theo said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile, as he changed the subject. 

Hermione beamed happily. “Oh, yes! Mum and Dad are taking us to Paris,” Hermione said, almost bouncing in her seat in excitement. 

“Paris is lovely this time of year,” Theo said in acknowledgement. 

“Oh, have you been? What’s it like? Is it truly magical? I read that a statue hides the magical side. Is that right?” Hermione questioned enthusiastically as she got up and sat down next to him, their thighs almost touching.

“My father has a chateau near Rouen. It’s not far from Paris. I’ve only been a couple of times. You’ll have to tell me all about it when you get back,” Theo said encouragingly, smiling back at her. 

Theo held Hermione a little tighter when she hugged him goodbye once they arrived at King’s Cross Station.

~*~

Theo lay on his bed, listening to the sound of laughter and music that floated up from the sitting room. He lazily threw one of Harry’s practise snitches up into the air that Sirius had bought Harry for his birthday. The tiny golden ball moved in slow, deliberate movements, back and forth, in and out allowing Theo to catch easily it every time. 

A soft knock on the door broke his concentration, sending the snitch spiralling around the room. The door opened, and Harry walked in carrying two mugs containing Remus’ signature hot chocolate, topped with marshmallows and whipped cream. Theo sat up as he accepted the cup, wrapping his hands around it. 

“How come you’re staying up here? I would have thought you’d have come down and joined the party,” Harry asked, sitting at the end of Theo’s bed. 

“I’m just not in the festive spirit. My father never celebrated. It’s just another normal day of the year for me. I used to attend the Malfoy’s Christmas Extravaganza, and having to pretend I was having fun was difficult. I like knowing I don’t have to be someone I’m not here,” Theo informed him, blowing on his hot chocolate before taking a tentative sip.

“Hold on; you’ve got…” Harry said, leaning over to swipe his thumb across Theo’s top lip. Theo went cross-eyed as he tried to look at what Harry was doing. A small blush bloomed across his cheeks as Harry sucked his thumb into his mouth.

“Did you like my gift?” Theo asked his eyes transfixed on the way Harry’s tongue flicked out and swiped across his thumbnail.

“Oh, yeah it’s brilliant, thank you,” Harry said, setting his mug aside, standing and giving Theo a twirl showing off the new navy jumper he was currently wearing. Blue suited Harry a lot more than the usual mismatched colours and patterns he usually wore.

“You look beautiful, Harry,” Theo commented, his eyes radiating warmth and contentment at seeing Harry wearing something he’d bought.

“I’ve never had anything this nice before. Thank you,” Harry replied, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Theo’s cheek. 

Smiling, Theo turned his head and captured Harry’s lips with his own before Harry’s lips would reach his cheek. He got up, fingers cupping the back of Harry’s head. 

Theo roughly broke the kiss as he jumped to his feet in alarm when he realised he'd dropped his cup and the steaming liquid had spilt all over his lap. Harry stumbled back; eyes wide as he watched Theo strip out of his clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers. Theo shoved his clothes roughly in a corner, too annoyed to sort them properly at that moment. Wrenching the lid of his trunk open he pulled on the first thing he could find and a pair of jeans. 

Turning around, he frowned as Harry’s eyes darkened with lust. Looking down at himself, he smirked when he realised what he was wearing. Theo looked up as Harry swallowed roughly and licked his lips suggestively. 

Attempting but failing to conceal a small moan, Theo rushed up to Harry and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Hands travelled and explored each other’s torsos, revealing flashes of bare flesh that turned instantly to goose flesh as fingers ghosted over heated skin. Taking control of the situation, Theo walked Harry backwards until his legs hit the back of the bed, and he fell, breaking the kiss.

Theo straddled Harry’s lap possessively and rolled his hips experimentally, his eyes never leaving Harry’s face. He watched as Harry’s head fell backwards and he let out a deep moan. 

Smirking in satisfaction, Theo sucked and kissed at Harry’s exposed neck as he continued to roll his hips, pressing his erection against Harry’s own. Theo gasped when he felt Harry’s hands grab his hips, pressing him harder into Harry’s body. 

Theo began pushing and pulling at Harry’s jumper, eager to get to remove it as quickly as possible; his hormones flooding his veins. Theo whimpered in excitement as he felt Harry complying to his wish. As soon as the jumper was thrown aside, Theo raked his nails down Harry’s chest, revelling in the way Harry’s muscles tightened and relaxed at the unexpected touch.

“Mine,” Theo growled against Harry’s mouth before their lips were once again joined. Theo continued to roll his hips, his movement getting faster and faster. Harry too was matching his pace, and before long, Theo buried his face against Harry’s neck, crying out as he came, spasming at the sheer intensity of the situation. Theo hummed basking in the afterglow as his face was peppered by small kisses that made him feel safe and warm.

“BOYS! HERMIONE’S HERE,” Sirius yelled up the stairs.

“COMING!” They yelled in reply, sharing a knowing look, and ending up in fits of giggles. 

Theo gave Harry one last kiss before they headed downstairs to act as appropriate hosts. Hermione rushed at the two boys, wrapping her arms around their necks at the same time, pulling them down for a hug.

“I missed you both so much! Paris was amazing. We went up the Eiffel Tower, and to the Louvre. Did you know they have a hidden section dedicated to Wizarding artists?” Hermione said, filling them in on her Christmas break abroad.

“Yes, Hermione, I did know,” Theo replied with an amused look on his face as they headed into the family room.

“Well, I didn’t,” Harry said with a mock hurt across his face.

“I’ll take you one day,” Theo promised, collapsing onto the sofa, lying back to rest his head on Hermione’s lap. Theo failed to notice Harry’s expression darken, as he tried to comprehend what it was, he was looking at exactly.

“Film time!” Sirius declared as he walked in with bowls of popcorn and a tub of his favourite ice-cream, spoon hanging out of his mouth.

“What’s a film?” Theo asked in confusion, as he watched Sirius pressing buttons before sliding a strange plastic rectangle titled 'Home Alone' into a metal box.

“Oh, it’s basically lots of moving pictures but with sound. Like a play, but on a bigger scale,” Hermione informed him, popping a couple of popcorn kernels into her mouth.

“Muggles know how to make pictures move?” Theo questioned, looking bamboozled by the fact that a group of people he’d been raised to look down on were capable of coming up with making a picture move, without magic. Harry nodded, confirming what Hermione had said.

“Ssh! It’s starting,” Sirius said his eyes wide with excitement, as the film began to play.

Theo lay entranced as he watched the film, his eyes never once leaving the screen even when Harry and Sirius broke into sharp barks of laughter at the shenanigans unfolding.

“Those goons make even Crabbe and Goyle look intelligent,” Theo laughed heartily, opening his mouth in a request for Hermione to feed him popcorn. 

Closing his mouth and pouting up at her, Theo nuzzled into her stomach in mock-playfulness. He smirked softly when she rolled her eyes and patted him affectionately on the head. 

Raising his head, he gave Harry the same look, grinning triumphantly when Harry chucked popcorn at Theo’s open mouth. Theo shuffled over until his head rested on Harry’s shoulder despite him being the taller of the two. 

Harry subconsciously wrapped his arm around Theo’s shoulders, holding him close and absentmindedly running his fingers through Theo’s hair, unaware that Sirius was watching them closely with a soft smile on his lips.

Before they knew it, the end credits rolled up the screen, and Sirius declared it was time for bed. Hermione scooped up Crookshanks and headed up to her room, a small yawn escaping her lips. 

In the safety of their room, Theo hummed happily when Harry stripped casually down to his boxers and crawled into bed, dragging Theo with him. Neither was aware of their bedroom door opening as Sirius stepped in quietly and observed them for a few minutes before retreating into the darkened hallway. Theo was surprised at how warm Harry felt against his skin and found him burying his head into the shorter man’s chest, never wanting this to ever end despite the small nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that he was acting like a fool. 


End file.
